The Struggles of a God King
by shamie nii
Summary: This is an AU Naruto story that I have been working on for awhile! It doesn't follow much of the traditional Naruto plot at all, so don't read this if that is going to bother you! It is a BL story between Sasuke and Naruto and there is also some M-Preg involved just a warning, but it basically follows Sasuke as he struggles with a terrible burden that has been placed upon him.
1. Chapter One : A Pitiful Love I have

There was a time when the Hidden Leaf Village was a place of peace and everyone treated each other with kindness. Of course, after that night, everything changed. It was easy to understand why so many in the village were afraid though. Afraid of those who held a special burden within their bodies. Naruto knew all too well, what it was like to be looked at like you were a monster, but luckily he wasn't alone so he was able to bare the horrible weight of this curse. There was another though, another who lived in the village .. and wasn't as lucky. That person was Sasuke Uchiha. The burden he carried had no measure, but he carried it the best he could, despite how much pain and misfortune it brought him. Naruto was always amazed at school, despite all the abuse he saw the other take, he never once fought back. He wasn't sure how the other could do it. Even today, his blue eyes wandered to the dark haired child sitting at the desk by the window away from everyone else. Not by choice of course, but many of the children's parents had expressed how uncomfortable they were with the idea of Sasuke sitting next to any of their children, but Sasuke couldn't be denied the right to an education per Naruto's father the current Hokage, so this was the best that could be done. Everyday, kids came to the classroom and had fun and talked with their friends and got what they needed from the teacher in terms of help, but not Sasuke. He was often left to his own devices, his questions ignored and his presence only a nuisance to the rest of the class. Everyone except for Naruto.

Naruto often wished he had the courage to approach Sasuke like a proper man would do. He was just too afraid to be teased, being the vessel of the Nine Tailed Fox, he barely got by when it came to teasing and bullying. Sasuke wasn't so lucky. It pained Naruto to see someone who was just like him be treated how he was, but he was too much of a coward to involve himself with Sasuke. The one who carried the burden of being the vessel of the most hated existence in the world, King, the Tailed Sage Beast, and lord of the Spirit Realm. Seven years ago, King had torn open a hole in the sky and dropped down to the mortal plain in a rage of fire and destruction and unleashed his wrath on everything, it had been many days of death and destruction for any of those villages caught in his path. He was stopped at the Hidden Leaf thanks to Naruto's father and the help of the other tailed beasts. Using all of their chakra they sealed King away, but unfortunately the only soul pure enough to house King that night was the just born Sasuke. Thus, he became King's vessel and from that day on, the target of everyone's hatred. He bared the punishment for King's doings. Naruto rested his cheek against his palm as he stared at Sasuke's back like he often did each day. While the teacher went on about something or other, he was lost in admiring the other's beauty.

Naruto was sure it was odd for a boy to admire another boy's looks, but to be honest Naruto mistook Sasuke for a girl at first. He'd never seen someone so pretty. With some white skin and dark hair and eyes, he was perfect. Even when Naruto learned that he was a guy, it didn't change his thoughts like he assumed it would. He often let his eyes follow the nape of Sasuke's neck and then to the side of his face and couldn't help but focus on nothing but the other. He might have only been seven, but he knew that he was in love with Sasuke. He just wished he had the courage to speak with him, but he didn't He was a coward and wanted to hold onto his weak social graces. The thought made him avert his eyes in shame for a brief moment before he couldn't help but look back. Taking in Sasuke's side profile of his face before Sasuke glanced at him out the corner of his own eye and Naruto's own blue orbs widened before he quickly looked away. Blushing lightly out of embarrassment as he sat back and tried not to make it as obvious that he was flat out staring at the other. Sasuke watched the other before his eye lowered and he turned it back to the teacher. He'd always felt it. Everytime Naruto stared at him, everyday but everytime their gazes met, Naruto would look away. It puzzled Sasuke as to why the other was always staring at him. He was the Hokage's son, he would have no reason to get involved with him.

Naruto side glanced back at Sasuke when he noticed the other's gaze had returned to the teacher and he inwardly sighed in relief. He hoped he hadn't been caught just then. His face still a bit red. Once class wrapped up for the day, kids were pairing off and walking out the class together to head home. Sasuke stood from his desk, starting to pack his bag as he tilted his head some. Noone every approached him. Noone every acknowleged him unless it was to insult or hit him. He'd grown use to the feeling of being alone since his clan had been slaughtered and his brother left him. He had noone. Apart of him was fine with that though. As he went to slide his strap over his head, he paused to stare down at the different words carved into the wood of his desk surface. ' Murderer ' ' Monster ' ' Die ' ' Stupid Beast ' ' HATE YOU' and many others. He allowed the strap to relax on his shoulder as he lowered his head, his bangs casting a shadow over his face as he stood. The classroom empty, even the teacher gone. Everyone except Naruto. He still sat at his desk pretending to slowly put his things in his bag, but he was honestly just watching Sasuke. He paused in putting a book in his bag when he saw the other just standing there and no doubt staring down at the harsh words the other children had carved into his desk. He lowered his eyes as he bit his bottom lip. ' Just get up and talk to him! ' He cursed at himself. He closed his eyes as he struggled with what to do before he heard footsteps.

He looked up quickly to see Sasuke walking out of the classroom and he sat there a moment before he scrambled to throw the rest of his things in his backpack as he ran out into the hallway and saw Sasuke's retreating form. He clutched his hands into tight fists as he gritted his teeth some. He was frustrated with himself. He truly was. The person he loved was always hurting ... and he did nothing. How could .. he consider himself to love Sasuke? That thought clicked something in his head and he decided today he would do it. He would talk to the other. Oddly enough though, he found himself only following Sasuke home. He held onto the straps of his backpack for security as he had a bit of an upset scowl on his face as he stared at Sasuke's back through his bangs. He just couldn't seem to find the right moment to call out to the other. He sighed as he looked down. Naruto was sure that he seemed like some kind of idiot. He then looked around, noticing that Sasuke was taking the path between the fields, there were hardly any people on it and at this time of day, it was kind of peaceful. Even if it was the longer way to the other's house, Naruto assumed Sasuke didn't mind since he could avoid the bullies and such. His gaze softened at the sight of the back of Sasuke's form. Even his body was slender and kind of like a girl's, but somehow it suited Sasuke. Of course he was so lost in his thoughts, he almost didn't see that Sasuke had stopped.

Naruto blinked some, stopping as well like an idiot. As if it wouldn't be obvious that he was following the other. From watching Sasuke though, Naruto got the strange feeling that the other didn't know he was there or didn't care at least. The dark haired male had a vacant look in his eyes as he stared at the rather large fishing pond that was off to the side of the path. Naruto's eyes lifted as a breeze passed over them and it so very gently shifted Sasuke's hair about his face, but Naruto's heart suddenly thumped in his chest. The look on Sasuke's face ... was very beautiful ... but dreadfully painful as well. He swallowed some before he looked at the pond himself. He wondered what Sasuke was thinking. When they were younger, he use to walk by with his father sometimes and see Sasuke sitting on the end of the dock by himself. Just staring down at the water, his father would sometimes go and take Sasuke back home after sending Naruto off to meet his mother. His father was probably one of the few adults that cared about Sasuke. He was thankful for that. Perhaps because his father understood what he had to do inorder to save the village. He had to forsake another human's life ... to save the lives of many. His father was a kind and gentle man and was full of regret, but his father could only do so much. Naruto's eyes narrowed a bit. ' ... that's why Sasuke needs you .. ' The voice in his head spoke and he clutched his hands into tight fists once more. " Right .. " Naruto murmered before he took a deep breath to help him with the courage to speak as his lips parted.

" S - S - Sasuke!" He shouted suddenly as his entire face turned red like a cherry at his stuttering as he closed his eyes, too afraid to look. He knew he would have to eventually and his heart started to race as he peeked an eye open and looked up some and it widened a bit to see Sasuke staring at him. The other's body turned slightly towards Naruto as he stared at the other. Naruto's heart was racing so hard it hurt. It was pounding with nervousness and excitement as he took a step forward and paused. " S - Sasuke .. h - hi .. " Was about all he could get out. A bit of expression came to Sasuke's face, which surprised Naruto as the other turned to face him fully and then looked down some. It was almost as if Sasuke was unsure what to say, but that didn't make Naruto want to stop now that he'd finally said something and he slowly walked towards the other, looking on the verge of tears even if he wasn't trying to look that way. He paused infront of Sasuke who backed up some. Naruto lowered his eyes, realizing that Sasuke probably thought Naruto wanted to hurt him. He decided that ... to someone like Sasuke, who was always exposed to others, he had no right to be anything but his normal loser self and hope that Sasuke ... wouldn't reject him. He leaned forward, trying to peek at the other's face. " ... didn't you hear me? I said Hi ~" He said as he gave the other a cheeky grin.

Sasuke's eyes lifted as he looked at Naruto's face with wide eyes. He then looked down. " ... hi .." He replied quietly, but hearing Sasuke speak for the first time really took Naruto's breath away. He couldn't explain the feeling, being only seven of course, but he wanted to hear his voice more. " ... ah ... well, I'm Naruto! Nice to meet you!" He said as Sasuke lifted his head to look at the other. " .. .. mm .. likewise." He said as he grabbed the strap of his own bag across his chest as he looked nervous from what Naruto could see and he had to admit it was quite cute. " ... sorry if I seem like some sorta creep .. but ... you uh ... well you seemed really upset when you left ... so ... so I wanted to make sure you were okay." He said as he raised his hand and rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile. Sasuke lifted his head fully to look at Naruto, he then glanced off to the side. " ... not really, you ... didn't have to go out of your way like this." He said as Naruto blinked and then he frowned some. " ... well I know .. but .. no one ever talks to you ... at least ... nicely so I thought ... maybe you wanted - " " ... you don't have to pity me. I'm fine." Sasuke suddenly interrupted as he turned around which startled Naruto as he looked at the other in confusion. " W - Wait! S - Sasuke it isn't like that ! " He said as he looked desperate, what had he said, did Sasuke get mad.

Sasuked paused in his steps as he turned his head back to glare at the other some. " ... I don't need your pity. " He said as Naruto frowned a bit taken back. " I - It's not pity! I - I really like you and I've wanted to talk to you for the longest tim - " Naruto's eyes widened as he realized what he'd said and he slapped his hands over his mouth. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as Naruto's words hit him as well. He stared at the other before he lowered his eyes and took a step away from the other. He then suddenly turned and ran down the path. Leaving a shocked Naruto behind as he stared at Sasuke's shrinking form before he looked down some. It had just come out. He hadn't meant to say it outloud like that. Sasuke probably thought he was some creep now, he couldn't leave things like that. His eyes narrowed as he shook his head and ran after the other. How could he be so stupid? He was careless approaching Sasuke like that without knowing anything properly, but he was only a kid himself and didn't know much about this thing called Love. He noticed not too long after that they were headed in the direction of what was once the Uchiha Village. Sasuke's clan that had been slaughtered by his older brother Itachi before he disappeared, leaving Sasuke alone.

Naruto slowed to a light jog as he looked around the village. It was broken down and hardly looked as if anyone could live here. It hadn't been used for almost three years now since the incident. Was Sasuke living here? Naruto's heart dropped to his stomach. A creepy place like this? He looked around before he spotted one house that looked to be the least effected by the death around it. The light of a lantern giving it some kind of life. He hid behind a pole as he saw Sasuke walking around inside. He snuck as best as he could towards the house and looked for some kind of opening. He saw the window was opened, so he managed to crawl up on the crates under the window and peeked over the ledge inside. Trying his best not to be seen. He saw Sasuke slid his bag over his head. " ... I'm home." The usual greeting was soft and empty. There was noone here to return it. Naruto looked around the room. It was clearly where Sasuke stayed, the rest of the house was dark and silent. There were various books scattered around and a futon on the floor as well as a few items of clothing. Naruto swallowed. This was nothing like his own house and room. He always came home to his smiling and warm parents, they ate dinner together, spent time together, and when he went to his room he was able to watch tv or play with his toys, but Sasuke. Sasuke only had this.

No one to come home to. No warmth. No home cooked meals or games to play with his parents. It made Naruto's chest feel heavy as he watched Sasuke sit down on the futon, clearly looking upset and mostly due to him he was sure. He closed his eyes as he gently stepped down from the crate. Naruto oddly felt empty. He had no idea. Did anyone in this village? Not only did Sasuke have to be alone at home, but he had to go into that village everyday and be treated less than human by his own people. Tears swelled in his eyes, " ... it's .. it's not pity." Naruto sobbed out as his tears fell and he couldn't help but wipe at them with his hands. " I ... I really like Sasuke ... " He sobbed as he turned and ran off. Sasuke lifted his head as he glanced towards the window as he blinked slightly. He shifted to stand as he walked towards the window and glanced out. Not seeing anyone, he frowned before he glanced up and his eyes lifted as he saw that familiar blonde hair. " ... Naruto?" He questioned before he looked down. His mind flashing back to Naruto's odd words. " I - It's not pity! I - I really like you and I've wanted to talk to you for the longest tim - " He swallowed before he turned away and went back inside.


	2. Chapter Two : A True Love

A few weeks had gone by since the whole ordeal with Sasuke and to say the least, Naruto was feeling fairly stupid. He'd said something odd to Sasuke and he was sure the other thought he was only trying to pick on him. He could hardly look at the other, but he would steal a glance any chance he could. Nothing much seem to change, Naruto wondered if he should even attempt to continue this secret love affair if Sasuke wouldn't take him seriously. As the bell rung for class to end, the blonde sighed before he shifted to stand and gather up the books he never used, but left out on his desk to keep teacher from yelling at him. He glanced to the side, seeing Sasuke doing the same before his eyes narrowed slightly as the classroom once again became empty if and left only the two of them inside. He looked down for a moment before he steeled his nerves and he moved down the steps as Sasuke slid his bag over his head so the strap could rest on his shoulder and turned to leave and he blocked the other's path. Sasuke lifted his head as he blinked a few times at the sight of the other infront of him. Naruto was nervous, his heart was racing so fast in his chest, he thought it might explode but he swallowed and balled his hands into tight fists as he closed his eyes and let the words come out of his mouth.

" C - C - Caan ... C - Can we walk home together?!" He shouted out suddenly as his mind went blank as he lifted his blue eyes to look up at Sasuke. Sasuke was staring at him, a slightly confused look on the ebony haired boy's face as Naruto took the chance to admire his up and close view of Sasuke's face. The other had such fine ... pretty features, almost like a girls and it was a wonder that the other was hated so much. He was taken from his silent staring when Sasuke parted his lips to speak. " ... why?" He asked quietly as Naruto blinked a few times, looking lost for a moment before he felt his heart drop to his stomach and he glanced down nervously. " W - What ... what do you mean why? I - I ... well I want to ... get closer to you Sasuke .. " He said as he clutched at the edges of his shirt as he frowned. " ... I - I know .. I know you probably think I'm just ... p - playing ... but I'm not ... I really want to ... be close to you Sasuke .. " He said as he forced his gaze up to Sasuke's and his chest tightened at the confused look on Sasuke's face before he saw something he hadn't before. The other's lips formed ... a smile. A beautifully ... mysterious smile that Naruto never expected to see. His heart pounded in his chest as he blushed across his face at Sasuke as the ebony haired male looked down himself. " ... o ... okay. " He said quietly.

Naruto's eyes widened before he smiled wide across his face. " R - Really?!" He shouted out loudly as Sasuke flinched some and his smile quickly faded as he scowled at the other. " ... don't be so loud ... " He said as Naruto blinked before he grinned at how cute Sasuke's pouty scowl was and he laughed some, quickly grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder as he jumped down to land infront of Sasuke as he held out his hand to the other. " Let's go Sasuke!" He said as he grinned even more and Sasuke blinked, staring at his hand before he smiled once more and he reached out his hand to take Naruto's -

" Hokage ... Hokage ... Hokage!" A voice suddenly shouted, pulling Naruto out of his dream as he jolted up, blinking a few times as his blue eyes looked dazed and confused before he glanced to the side at the familiar face that had always been at his side since the day he'd become Hokage. An adult Naruto, looking handsome and as boyish as the day he was born raised his hand to rub at his eyes some as he wiped the drool from his mouth as he sat back and yawned some. " Mm ... what time is it Sai ..?" He asked the lithe, dark haired male beside him as he slapped his cheeks a few times. The male known as Sai, the member of the once Team 7 that had replaced Sasuke, let out a sigh as he raised his hand to massage his temples. " ... it is time for you to go home, since it is clear you won't be getting any work done for the rest of the day." He said as he side glanced at Naruto, knowing full well the blonde idiot of a man was working himself to death trying to find a way to end the current ninja war that was going on. A battle to arms, to see which nation could gather up all the tailed beasts and control the power of King to become the dominant nation. Naruto sighed as he tilted his head back, " ... .. ah, I guess I should. Sorry Sai ... for causing you trouble, I haven't gotten much sleep lately." He admitted with a small laugh and his trademarked grin as Sai frowned a bit and glanced off to the side.

" ... you would sleep ... if you'd stop worrying about ... people from the past." He said quietly as Naruto's eyes narrowed some as his smile fell. He looked down at the gold wedding band on his finger. Raising his hand to brush his fingers across it as he closed his eyes. " It's not ... people I am worrying about ... it is one person ... a person very dear to me .. " He said as he shifted slowly to stand, the trademark jacket that his father once wore, shifting about his body as he walked around his chair towards the large window as he stared out at the village before him. " ... and ... whether I can protect him or not ... I guess ... all this talk of tailed beasts .. . and King ... brought up some memories from my past ... I haven't thought about those days in years. " He said before Sai glanced at him and then looked away. " ... you worry about nothing Hokage ... you should go home. I'll take care of things from here." He said as Naruto lowered his eyes before he nodded. " Right .. " He said before he turned and walked out of his office. Sighing as he felt his body slump as he walked out of the building where his office was located. He walked down the dirt path to his house as he greeted those that greeted him. It had been a long, long road to Naruto becoming Hokage, but it had been necessary and worth it. With the power he had now, he could protect Sasuke much more than he ever could as a kid.

There were still challenges here and there, but he managed and had learned a lot from that difficult road. He sighed as he finally made it to his house and he paused infront of it. Seeing the lights on inside, he grinned some as he slapped his cheeks a few times. ' Okay! No more of that! ' He scolded himself before he shifted to go inside of the house as he smelt the tasty food cooking as his stomach growled a bit. He slipped out of his sandals as he stepped inside. " Saaaaaaaasuke! I am hooooome!" He announced loudly as he made his way towards the kitchen. " Sasssssuke?" He cooed happily, his trademark grin on his face as he walked inside and saw the ebony haired male from his childhood there. The source of that wonderful smell from the food he was cooking as an adult Sasuke turned his head, glancing at Naruto with an annoyed expression on his face. " ... shut up idiot .. your loud .. " He said as Naruto gasped as he clutched at his heart as faux tears formed in his eyes. " ... so cruel Sasuke ~ Your suppose to say something cute ... likeeee ~ ' Welcome home my strong, powerful husband! I have prepared your favori -' " Before Naruto could even finish, Sasuke had thrown the wooden spoon at the other's face as Naruto gasped before he fell back. Sasuke's brow twitched as he glared at the other before he turned his head up with a ' hmph'. " Die." He said simply as he turned back to the food.

Naruto whined a bit as he laid on the floor, the spoon falling off his face and revealing the imprint it left behind. " ... so cruel Sasuke ... " He whined before he sat up and rubbed at his face, pouting as he eyed the male standing infront of the stove and he couldn't help but admire him. Sasuke had grown even more beautiful and exotic than he'd been as a boy. The other's body was still lithe, but muscular now from years of training and his hair was a bit longer but still in that wild style of his, his skin was still fair and he'd filled out in all the right places in Naruto's opinion. He smirked at the thought before he shifted to stand. Sasuke was still fuming a bit at the peace of the house being disturbed by his loud mouthed husband. His eyes widened though when Naruto's arms suddenly snaked around his waist and he was pulled back against the taller blonde haired male. He looked down as the other's hands snaked under his shirt and brushed over his stomach as he lowered his eyes, blushing faintly. " N - Naru - w - what are you - ?" Naruto grinned a bit as he pressed his lips against the back of Sasuke's neck as he kissed it. " ... I've missed you ... I feel like ... I haven't seen you in days." He pouted as Sasuke lowered his eyes as Naruto's hands traveled up his body and fondled his chest some under his shirt. He closed one eye as the other's fingers tweaked one of his nipples before he tilted his head back to half glare at the other. " I - Idiot .. i - it's only been ... a few days ... "

" Too long." Naruto replied back before he was suddenly elbowed in his gut as he gasped out some as he fell backwards as Sasuke scowled as he turned and pointed the second wooden spoon at Naruto. " I - I am cooking you idiot! Don't do things like that right now!" He shouted as Naruto clutched his stomach as he peeked up at the fuming Sasuke, finding him quite cute despite his pain before he grinned some. " ... r - right .. I - I'll go wash up then." He said before he made his way out of the kitchen as Sasuke watched him before he turned back to the food, scowling as he stirred the food a bit violently, his face still flushed as he swallowed some. " S - Stupid ... idiot ... " He muttered as he lowered his eyes some and paused in stirring the soup he was making.

When it came time to eat, Naruto couldn't help but feel that it was a bit awkward as the two of them sat in silence. He rested his cheek in his palm as he tapped his chopsticks lightly against his bowl absentmindly as if he couldn't seem to compel himself to eat. His bright blue eyes half lidded in thought. He then slowly glanced up at Sasuke as he watched the other, neatly and calmly eating his food as usual. His eyes trained on the tv that was spewing out some local news in the world of ninja. It wasn't very loud, so that they could talk if needed, but for some reason today, he couldn't really find any words. He just found himself staring at his childhood friend turned wife and his chest ached. It wasn't a hidden fact that he was under a lot of stress. The current war among the different nations was slowly growing more and more intense and being at a stalemate, someone would be forced to find other means to gain an advantage. Of course it was no secret that the Hidden Leaf had somewhat of an advantage having not only the nine tailed beast within himself, but also the most powerful God to ever exist sitting across from him. He was sure, /someone/ would come to try and take Sasuke away from him and knowing the danger the other was in ... could be in ... terrified him ... after all his years of fumbling and struggling to get his feelings across to Sasuke .. he didn't want to lose him /ever/.

He was broken from his thoughts however when Sasuke set his empty bowl of rice down with the chopsticks ontop and let out a sigh. " ... is there something wrong with the way I prepared your meal?" He asked with a bit of annoyance to his voice as Naruto blinked and quirked a brow, " Huh?" He then sat up as he stared down at his untouched food before his eyes widened and he looked up to see Sasuke staring at him an expecting look and he jolted, flailing a bit. " W - What?! N - No! Your cooking is always the best! I - I just have a lot on my mind is all .. hahaha!" He said with a his trademark grin as he rubbed the back of his head. He then moved to lift the bowl of ramen to start eating as Sasuke watched him for a bit longer before he glanced off to the side and then looked down at his own bowl of half eaten ramen. It wasn't hard for him to figure out what Naruto was stressing over. Being in the ANBU, he was fully aware of what the current state of the politics were. He closed his eyes as he shifted to set his hands in his lap. " Naruto ... Y-" " Don't." Sasuke's eyes lifted when Naruto cut him off as he looked up at the other with a bit of surprise as Naruto lowered the bowl of ramen, a rarely seen serious look on his face. He met his gaze to Sasuke's. " I won't do it. I won't use you and I won't turn you over to anyone /ever/. I promised that I would protect you and keep you safe ... and I intend to do that."

Naruto spoke clearly as his expression softened a bit as Sasuke lowered his eyes. " ... I love you Sasuke ... and I don't ... want to ever leave your side ... or for you to leave mine ... I became Hokage ... so I would have the power to protect you ..." He said as he grinned at the other somewhat. A faint blush tinted Sasuke's cheeks as he felt embarrassed by the other's words, but also warmed as he glanced away with a bit of a pout. " ... idiot. I was just going ... to tell you not to eat too fast ... " He covered up as Naruto grinned even more and nodded and felt in warm spirits again after seeing the cutely embarrassed look on Sasuke's face and began to eat in his usual fashion while rattling on about his day and what Sai and Sakura put him through as usual. When it came time to retire to bed and make love, Sasuke could feel the difference in Naruto. He was tender and gentle with his touches and seem to be trying to savor every moment they share. It was no surprise he found himself in this position. The other hugging him close to his body, his head laying half buried into his chest as he lazily stroked the blonde strands through his fingers. Calmed by the sound of Naruto's content snoring as he stared out the window at the full moon that brought the only source of light into the room. His eyes half lidded as he thought back to Naruto's earlier words. ' ... I love you Sasuke ... and I don't ... want to ever leave your side ... or for you to leave mine ... I became Hokage ... so I would have the power to protect you ...' He closed his eyes as he sighed softly and smiled a bit to himself. ' I ... feel the sameway ... which is why ... I'll do anything ... to keep you safe ... idiot ... '


	3. Chapter Three : A Trial of Love Pt 1

Even as the tension of the war seem to grow closer and closer, Naruto was doing his best to be in good spirits for himself and those around him. Of course, there was little to be happy about when it came to his duties as Hokage. He let out his sixth or seventh yawn as he tried to read over the request infront of him. His eyes looking filled with sleep as he raised his hand to wipe at them some. He let out a sigh of frustration soon after as he set the paper down and leaned back with a pout on his face. " How did dad manage to do this? It is so boring ... and always the same old requests one after the other." He said with a huff as he rested his cheek in his palm as he scowled forward at nothing in particular. " Perhaps if you weren't lazy as to push all of your work off until the last minute, you wouldn't have to deal with it all at once like this." Sai spoke up as he sat at his own desk, looking over some paperwork of his own. Naruto scowled even more. " ... I don't see why things like this need /my/ approval. Your more than capable of deciding on things like this in my place." Naruto muttered as Sai looked up at him, he'd noticed that Naruto seemed a bit more irritable than usual and he was sure it was because of the upcoming event, where all of the Hokages of the major villages would be meeting to discuss the current state of things and what kind of resolution they could come to. The same topic was brought up everytime. The debate if the Hidden Leaf should continue to be allowed to have sole control of the vessel of King.

" There are somethings that need to be approved by the Hokage, when it comes to dividing up our territory among the people, it is whatever you see fit to keep the peace." Sai responded as Naruto shifted to stand as he walked around his chair to stand infront of the large window as he peered out at the village before him. " ... I know ... I just ... have bigger concerns on my hands right now. " He said as he folded his arms behind his back as he narrowed his eyes. " ... there are rumors ... that some of our allies .. are making moves ... to take Sasuke ... so they can perform the ritual ... to release King ... " He said as Sai's eyes lifted before he looked up at Naruto's back. " ... r - release King?" He asked as he set the paper down in his hand as Naruto nodded. " ... only myself and a few fellow Hokages ... know of the means to do this, I learned it from my father. ... if they are planning to betray me ... things are getting bad ... " He said as he looked down. " We tend to go untouched ... because of myself and Sasuke. No one wants to ... fight against a village that controls two of the strongest Gods in our world. ... but I've never hinted at the intention of using King's power ... " He said as he closed his eyes. " The ritual ... needed to release King ... would kill Sasuke. ... so if they think ... I'll let them succeed .. they are wrong ... " He muttered as he slowly opened his eyes as they were narrowed dangerously. " We need to take every measure possible to make sure that nothing happens on the day of the meeting." He said as he turned his head to look at Sai as the ebony haired male blinked slowly before he nodded.

He shifted to stand as he bowed his head some. " Of course. We will take every possible measure we can to ensure that nothing happens to Sasuke. " He said as Naruto smiled some as he nodded. " I know you will Sai ... the question is ... can the people put their hatred for King aside ... to see the bigger picture ... " He said as he frowned and looked back out the window. " ... if King ... were to be released this time ... there would be nothing ... in this world capable of stopping him. " He said as he tensed as Sai looked confused. " What do .. you mean ... ?" He asked as Naruto closed his eyes. " ... the ... forbidden jutsu used to seal King ... can only be used once ...since it defies the logic of King's very being to forcibly bind him to a soul." He said as he turned and walked towards Sai who looked shocked. " If he is released ... his anger and desire for revenge won't be stopped. ... besides ... Sasuke would die ... and I will never let that happen." He said as he grinned at Sai. " .. . so I'll need all the help I can take to keep him safe." He said as he held out his hand to Sai as Sai blinked before he looked down at Naruto's hand before he smiled and nodded as he took the other's hand to shake it. " Of course, you have my word, I will do everything in my power to keep Sasuke safe if that is your desire Hokage." He said as Naruto grinned even more causing Sai to blush faintly as he looked away.

Naruto then blinked when he heard a knock to the door and he turned his gaze on it. " Come on!" He called out as the door slowly opened as a masked figure stepped forward, wearing a fox mask and having a hairstyle similar to Sasuke's behind it. The figure bowed it's head with an arm across it's chest. " ... Hokage ... it is time, you'll be late for your meeting." The figure spoke in a calm, even tone that had very little emotion behind it. Naruto stared at the figure for a moment before he smirked some, nodding. " Right, coming ~" He said before he turned to look at Sai, not noticing the cold stare the other was giving to the masked figure who turned his head away from the other's gaze. " Finish up things for me here Sai." He said as Sai glanced at Naruto and bowed his head as he nodded. " Of course." He said before he turned and went back to his desk. Naruto grabbed a few scrolls and turned to walk out with the ANBU member. Once the door was closed and they'd made some distance from his office, he glanced to the side at the other out the corner of his eye. " I didn't know you would be assigned as my guard today ... Sasuke." He said with a knowing smile as Sasuke didn't turn his head, but Naruto could clearly picture the scowl under that mask. " ... It was my rotation .. that's all." He answered quietly.

Naruto blinked before he pouted a bit. " Is that all ...?" He asked as he turned his gaze forward with a disappointed pout on his face. Sasuke lowered his eyes before he turned his head to the opposite side of Naruto. " ... I ... was also worried ... " He muttered as Naruto's eyes lifted and he turned his head to look at Sasuke with a bit of surprise. " ... worried?" He asked as Sasuke kept his head turned away, even if Naruto couldn't see his face. " ... your ... always so exhausted lately ... it wouldn't be too ... surprising if you missed ... any danger that might be coming your way. Your ... working hard to find a way to protect me. The least .. I can do is protect you ... when I'm able." He said quietly as Naruto's smile faded some, so Sasuke had noticed? He shouldn't have been too surprised though, his wife had always been sharp, since they were small. He lowered his eyes as he turned his gaze forward. He clutched the scrolls deeply in his hand. " ... I just don't want to lose you ... I've ... had too many close calls ... in the past ... where I ... thought I would... never see you again." He admitted as he lowered his head as his hair cast a shadow over his face. " ... times ... when I've been too weak ... and ... under prepared to protect you." He said as Sasuke's eyes lifted behind the mask before he paused in his steps.

Naruto paused soon after when he realized Sasuke had stopped and he turned his head back to look at the other, the fox mask facing him. He knew that Sasuke was staring at him, but he could only guess as to the expression he wore. Was he angry? " Sas... uke?" He questioned as Sasuke tilted his head. " ... you won't lose me." He stated firmly as Naruto's eyes lifted. " ... you are not weak ... the only reason I am here ... is because of you. I ... am not worried about you keeping me safe ... I am worried about keeping you safe. The most important person in my existence ... is you ... " He said before he lifted his hand as he glanced down at it. " ... and I have more ... than enough power to protect you ... to protect everything you love and stand for ... but I .. myself am too weak to control it. So I can only struggle to keep up with your light ... and your strength ... if anything ... I'm the one ... that should fear losing you ... " He said as he clutched his hand into a tight fist. " What ... good is a monster ... if it is nothing but a wild be -" Sasuke was cut off when Naruto's hand suddenly covered his fist. He lifted his head to look up at the other. Naruto had a pained look on his face as he used his other hand to gently lift Sasuke's mask and push it back over his hair to reveal his face as he tilted his head and shook it some.

" ... your not a monster. Your not weak ... no one ... not even me ... can ever understand what you go through ... keeping that kind of power inside of you sealed away so the rest of us can live in peace. " He said as he looked down at their hands. " ... your more human than any of us Sasuke ... your heart is kind, warm, and gentle ... and one day ... I will make everyone see what I see. The truth about you. King doesn't define you .. he is a part of you .. that someday you will harness ... and when you do ... I want to be there at your side as you finally smile when you speak of yourself." He said as he looked up at Sasuke as he smiled big. Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared at Naruto before he lowered his eyes as he blushed faintly and glanced down. " ... idiot." He muttered as Naruto nodded as he leaned forward and kissed Sasuke gently on the lips, lingering for a bit before he pulled back. " ... that's right. I'm the biggest idiot around." He muttered against the other's lips. Sasuke looked into Naruto's bright blue eyes. " ... mm ... your my idiot." He added as he leaned forward quickly and pecked the other on the lips before pulling back and sliding his mask back down as Naruto laughed a bit and grinned as he rubbed the back of his neck, his face a soft tint of red.

After the long day of meetings, Naruto was ready to retire to bed with Sasuke, but first he needed to finish up some paperwork with Sai, so he sent Sasuke ahead. Sasuke, now dressed in his street clothing was making his way down the market. Ignoring the usual glares, whispers, and chatter that seem to surround him when he was in public. He kept his gaze forward as he thought about what to make the two of them for dinner. His gaze somewhat distant and his mind a bit clouded with thoughts of dinner and also what Naruto and him had spoken about earlier. ' Not a monster ...' He was shaken from his thoughts though when a sudden explosion erupted across the village. Sasuke's eyes lifted as he turned his head as the cloud of smoke rose of like a tower of darkness and screams of villagers could be heard. Another explosion erupted as pieces of building flew everywhere and Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he took off towards the source. Naruto ran outside of his office when he saw the smoke from the explosions. " What the ... " He turned his head, " Go! Now!" He shouted as a collective reply of ' Yes, Hokage!' Sounded from the ANBU members always nearby as they took off towards the source. Sai came up beside Naruto as Naruto glanced at him. " Where is Sasuke?!" He shouted.

Knowing that Sai always had one of his artworks trailing his wife. Sai closed his eyes as he could see through the bird that struggled to keep up with Sasuke among the crowd and backlash from explosions. He could see Sasuke running right towards the commotion and his eyes opened quickly. " He is heading for the area of the explosions too!" He said as Naruto's eyes widened before they narrowed as he turned to run. " Naruto! You can' - " " He is my wife! He could be in danger!" He snapped as he didn't slowdown, shouting at people along the way to get to safety. It seem to be happening at the shrine that was used to honor the memory of those who had fallen the night King was sealed away. Naruto ran as fast as he could without knocking into anyone. ' Sasuke ... Sasuke ... ' Was all he could think, as he reached the top of the steps, he slid to a stop as his eyes lifted. His ANBU were locked in combat with the black cloaked figures, gas - like mask on their faces and any exposed limb was wrapped in bandages. " Who ..?" He looked around as Sai came up behind him. " Naruto .. " He panted as Naruto couldn't see any sign of Sasuke. " Where is Sasuke?!" He shouted out as one of the ANBU members looked at him after fending off one of the masked figures. " He headed for the shrine!"

Naruto nodded, " Hang in there! Reinforcements are coming!" He shouted as he ran towards the shrine with Sai close behind. Naruto could feel his heart pounding wildly in his chest as he lowered his eyes. He slowed as they reached the shrine and his eyes widened in horror to see the villagers that had been there at the time of the attack, scattered about the shrine steps and entrance, dead. Sai narrowed his eyes as he paused behind Naruto . " ... what ... madness ... who are these .. people? They don't wear any clan symbols." He muttered as he looked around. Naruto was about to take a step forward when the shrine doors suddenly burst open and one of the hooded figures flew out and landed on the ground, a kunai dug deep into his chest. Naruto stepped back before he looked up as another was kicked out and landed ontop of his comrade and he smiled in relief to see Sasuke step out. Naruto felt relief wash over him. " Sasuke!" He shouted as Sasuke looked at him and tilted his head. " What are you doing here idiot!? You are the Hokage! You shouldn't be here!" He scolded as Naruto flinched some before he pouted. " You shouldn't be here either!" He shouted back at the other before they heard a chuckle and both glanced up towards the roof of the shed. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the sight of the large hooded man, his mask unlike the plain ones his underlings wore. His was that of a red faced ogre. His arms crossed over his chest and a massive blade strapped to his back.

" I didn't think it would be this easy to get our targets." He spoke in a gruff and confident voice as Naruto's eyes narrowed. " Targets ..? Who are you!? Who sent you to cause harm to my village and people!?" He shouted as the man tilted his head, his face hidden but from his tone one could tell he was amused. " It shouldn't be hard to figure out, we were sent to retrieve what belonged to our people in the first place ~" He said before he turned his gaze on Sasuke, who stepped out to stand beside Naruto. " ... what belonged to you?" He asked in confusion. Naruto quirked a brow, " I think ya got it wrong! There is nothing here that belongs to you! What clan do you even belong to!" He snapped in annoyance. The large male chuckled before he jumped up suddenly, causing everyone to tense before he landed infront of them, denting the ground some because of his size, revealing the unruly black mane of hair he possessed before he stood up fully. " We are a nameless clan now, so that is of no importance to a fool like you." He said as he stood there. " ... and as to what belongs to us. It lives in the body of that man." He said as he pointed at Sasuke as Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Naruto's eyes lifted some before he took a protective step infront of Sasuke. " ... I get it now. Your just ... another group of fools ... trying to ... take the power of King for yourselves." He said as the male shook his head before he reached his hand back for the sword on his back.

" Wrong kid. We are here to take back our King to his rightful throne and free him from the prison of human flesh." He stated as Sai tensed. " ... you .. aim to awaken King?" He asked as the male looked at Sai and then back to Naruto and Sasuke. " ... of course. That fool Minato and the other elders of the clans got in our Lord's way before, stopping him from completing his purging of the land. This has left us incomplete and without a land to call our own. We've searched for years to find any trace of our Lord in this world .. and when we heard of a child that was blessed on that same tragic night with our Lord's power, we knew he was reborn and waiting for us to free him. Sasuke Uchiha ... you are our soon to be ... new King!" He said as Sasuke's eyes widened along with Naruto and Sai's. " W - What?" Sai asked. Sasuke looked confused. Naruto's eyes narrowed. " New King? What the hell are you doing on about!?" He said as he clutched his hands into tight fists. The man known as Jinmaru grabbed the hilt of his sword. " ... you fool, you are that man's child .. yet you know nothing ... it is true that the Lord your elders fought that night was our Dark King ... but now .. that he has been fused with the soul of a human ... he is truly complete. The ritual is only partly finished. Once we complete it ... our Lord can be completely reborn as a true King ... and Sasuke Uchiha's body will be his vessel ... a channel for his true power ... to finally be harnessed." He said with a grin.

" Quit talking bullshit!" Naruto shouted as he got into a battle stance as Sasuke looked at Naruto. " Naru - " " Just stay back Sasuke! I ain't letting this nutjob get anywhere near you!" He said as Jinmaru grinned darkly. " ... devoted to keeping your lead in this silly human war hm? Well I'm afraid your war is nothing to the task given to us Saviors!" He shouted as he suddenly yanked his sword out and pointed it towards Naruto, it gave off terrible pulses of power that blew back violently winds. Naruto's stance didn't change though as he narrowed his eyes a bit more. ' ... he is strong. .. but I won't let .. anyone take Sasuke!' He resolved himself as he spread out his legs. Sai looked at Sasuke, " Sasuke, let's go!" He said as Sasuke's eyes lifted, " What? I'm not leaving Nar - " " Sai is right Sasuke." Sasuke's eyes lifted before he turned his head to look at Naruto with confusion. " Get outta here. I'll buy you sometime to get somewhere safe until Kakashi and the other's arrive." He said as Sasuke shook his head. " I - Idiot! No- !" " JUST TRUST ME!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke tensed some before he looked away and then closed his eyes. " ... if .. anything happens to you ... I won't forgive you idiot." He muttered as Sai turned and ran off with Sasuke as Naruto let out a sigh of relief before he looked at Jinmaru and grinned. " ... no holding back now. I'll make you pay for taking innocent lives." He said as Jinmaru frowned, his own eyes narrowed.

Sasuke ran with Sai down the steps and they slowed as they saw the bodies laying about at the base, some these Saviors and others belonged to ANBU. Sasuke frowned before he heard Sai urge him to continue and he moved to follow the other as they headed towards a safe house outside the village, only known to a select few. Sasuke paused when an explosion erupted back at the shrine and he turned his head back as his eyes widened. " Naruto!" He shouted but Sai turned and quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him along as Sasuke kept his back before he lowered it. He then turned his gaze forward as he closed his eyes. 'JUST TRUST ME' ' Don't ... make me regret it ... idiot.' He spoke to himself as Sai kept his calm gaze forward.


	4. Chapter Four : A Trial of Love Pt2

Naruto kept his gaze on Jinmaru as he glared daggers into the other. It had been awhile since he'd been in actual combat, but he knew it would be no problem for it all to come back to him. " I won't let you have Sasuke." He stated as he pulled out his kunai, one for each hand as Jinmaru snorted. " It isn't a matter of what you will and won't let us do. Sasuke is destined to sit a top of the throne of the Gods as the Dark King." He said simply as Naruto's eyes narrowed as he felt the Nine Tails start to become riled up inside of him. " Sasuke is not a dark king or whatever the hell your spoutin'! He is Sasuke and this is his home!" He shouted as his chakra began to form around his body as Jinmaru's eyes narrowed slightly. " The Nine Tails huh? I'd heard that one of the servants of our Lord resided here. I applaud you for doing your job so well beast, but ... if you interfere with our plans, we will put you down!" He shouted as he charged forward at Naruto. Naruto's pupils thinned as his blue hues suddenly became red as he launched himself forward. The two suddenly became locked in combat, moving at inhuman speeds and displaying a power that was clearly unrivaled save for against each other.

Once they reached the safe house, Sai looked around. He didn't sense anyone so he figured it was safe. He turned around to see Sasuke looking back behind him and he sighed before he glanced at his hand, noticing it was still around Sasuke's wrist he quickly pulled it back. He scowled before he looked at the safe house. " Come on. We are in danger standing out here. Once we enter, the barrier will activate." He stated as Sasuke lowered his eyes. He then turned to walk with Sai into the safe house and just as the door closed, the barrier sprouted up and around the shed, cloaking it as it disappeared from the common eye. Once inside, Sai looked around and spotted it was somewhat comfortable incase the users had to stay awhile. Sasuke stood by the entrance as he stared down at nothing in particular. Sai shifted to sit down on one of the pillows as he looked up at Sasuke. There was a moment of awkward silence before he cleared his throat to speak. " ... you don't need to worry Sasuke ... Naruto is fully capable of holding his own against a man like that, especially now that you are safe." He said as Sasuke lowered his eyes. " ... I shouldn't be ... here ... hiding .. when Naruto is out there fighting ... because of me." He said as he shook his head. " ... I don't need to be shielded like an infant ... " He muttered as Sai frowned and sighed as he shook his head.

" .. I always thought you to be ... a bit smarter than that Sasuke." Sai spoke as Sasuke glanced up at him and offered a small scowl. " What?" Sai worked on starting a fire. " .. it has nothing to do with you being weak or strong ... and everything to do with Naruto ... trying to keep you safe ... and from becoming a tool ... did you not here that man back there? These people tend to use you as some kind of weapon ... what sense would it make to have you fighting right into their grasp?" He asked as Sasuke's eyes lifted as he stared at Sai before he looked down. " ... you could fight .. and fight ... but eventually ... you'll lose control .. and if that happens ... the only one hurt from trying to stop you ... is you .. because once your back to your senses, you'll see what you've done. It has happened before right?" Sai asked as Sasuke paled some before he glanced away with a turn of his head. He clutched his hands into tight fists. " ... but ... how can I stand here and do ... nothing ...?" He asked quietly. Sai sighed before he looked at the other. " ... your doing what you can .. to help Naruto .. by staying here ... and not being an open target." He said as Sasuke frowned before he looked at Sai and then nodded slowly. " ... right .." He said as Sai looked down. " If it ... makes you feel better .. your not alone ... I too .. wish to be out there fighting with everyone .. but I accept the task of protecting you .. fully." He said as Sasuke's eyes lifted and he looked at Sai.

" ... it is true .. that much like ... the other people of the village, I hold a bit of resentment towards King. .. I lost someone that day .. but I don't think you should be blamed for that. ... and perhaps it was our own misdoings as humanity that drove King to that state ... who knows, but ... you .. Sasuke Uchiha .. are someone important ... and special to the man I serve loyaly ... and if he asks me to protect what is dear to him, then I will do so willingly and without fail." He said as he looked up at the other. Sasuke stared at Sai before his eyes lowered and he glanced down. Sai blinked before he quickly looked down as well. " ... I'm sor - " " Thank you." Sasuke spoke up which surprised Sai as he walked towards the other. He kneeled down as he stared at the pile of wood slowly starting to smoke. " ... for always ... looking after us." He said as he smiled at Sai warmly. Sai's eyes lifted before a faint blush coated his cheeks before he looked down at the slowly forming fire. " ... no ... need to ... thank me ... " He said as the two sat quietly, both silently worrying for Naruto.

Naruto winced as he slide back across the stone pathway and he steadied himself as he felt the blood sliding down the side of his face from the gash on his forehead. He ignored it though as he kept his eyes glued on Jinmaru. Jinmaru landed as he tilted his head as he rested the large blade across his shoulders and he grinned, looking a bit roughed up himself, but not nearly as much as Naruto despite the chakra from the Nine Tails surrounding his form. " Not bad kid ~ I can see why you were picked by the Nine Tails. The two of ya share similar traits." He said as Naruto's eyes thinned but his eyes lifted when Kakashi and a few of his men suddenly appeared infront of him. He relaxed just a bit as he stood up. " Kakashi?" He spoke as the slightly older looking Kakashi glanced back at Naruto and nodded. " We've secured the area ... they've got nowhere to run. Hurry and go to Sasuke." He said as Naruto looked a bit unsure as he glanced at Jinmaru who wore a slightly annoyed expression that their fight was interrupted. He then looked back to Kakashi before he bowed his head, " Thank you ... watch out for this guy ... he is strong." He said before he turned and took off the way he'd sent Sasuke and Sai. Kakashi turned his gaze back on Jinmaru as he tightened his grip on his kunai. " Your little raid ends here." He said as Jinmaru's eyes narrowed before he gave a dark grin.

Naruto moved as fast as his legs would carry him as he came out into the clearing. He could feel the barrier was up, he made a few quick hand signs before he moved forward as he passed through the barrier, he burst into the door and Sasuke turned his head to see the roughed up Naruto along with Sai. Sasuke's eyes widened in relief as he moved to stand. " Naru -!" He was cut off when Naruto suddenly moved forward and wrapped his arms tightly around him. He stared forward for a moment before he glanced to the side as Naruto buried his face into his shoulder. " ... thank ... the Gods ..." Naruto muttered as Sasuke lowered his eyes. Sai stood up slowly as he sighed a bit. " ... are we safe now?" He asked as Naruto pulled back from Sasuke some, kissing the other's forehead before he looked at Sai. " No, Kakashi and his students are holding off their leader ... but we need to get out of here." He said as Sasuke looked at Naruto in confusion. " Get out of here ...? And go where, we can't just abandon the village!" He said as Naruto looked at Sasuke, " We aren't, but we can't stay here until these guys are gone ... they are after you Sasuke! " He said with a stern tone in his voice as his expression filled with worry. " Who knows what they way to do to you ... we have to keep you safe." He said as Sai nodded, " I agree. If they are after King's power, we need to put some distance between us ... and trust Kakashi and the others to handle things." He said as Sasuke frowned and glanced down. " ...right." He said as they quickly grabbed some supplies and weapons before the barrier went down, Naruto moved out, pulling Sasuke along with him as Sai brought up the rear.

" Going somewhere Sasuke ~?" A familiar voice suddenly sounded as the three froze and turned towards the trees. Naruto's eyes lifted as Kakashi's limp body was tossed to the ground in a bloody and tattered state. Sasuke's eyes lifted, " Kakashi!" He shouted as he tried to move forward but Naruto held onto him firmly. Naruto's eyes narrowed sharply, " ... You'll pay for this." He snarled lowly as he looked at Sasuke and Sai, " Sa - " " No!" He was suddenly interrupted as Sasuke glared at him. " I'm not leaving! I'm staying to fight too!" He said firmly as he snatched his wrist away from Naruto. " I'm not going to let the number of sacrifices go any higher Naruto." He said as Sai glanced to the side, " ... it may be ... more to our advantage if the three of us took him on." Sai added as Naruto looked at Sai as if he were crazy. He then looked back to Sasuke. " ... Sasuke, please listen to me - " " ... trust me Naruto. If it is the three of us ... we can win." He said as he stared into the other's eyes. " The safest place for me right now, is here, with you." He said as Naruto looked conflicted before Jinmaru broke into laughter and caught their attention.

" I have no objections to this at all. I have been itchin' to test the power of King in this puny human form. Let's have some fun before I wrap this up ~" He said as he jumped down from the branch and landed on the ground with enough force to dent it underneath of him. The three got into a battle formation. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as they took on the red tint that signaled his clan weapon was activated. Sai pulled out his own kunai as did Naruto. Naruto glanced to the side at Sasuke before he looked back to Jinmaru. ' ... I have to keep Sasuke out of his grasp ... at all times.' He thought as Jinmaru swung his sword with surprising force as it blew back a powerful wind and the three let out gasp as they raised their arms to shield their faces and by the time they could lower them, Jinmaru was gone. Sasuke's eyes widened as he turned around quickly as Jinmaru appeared behind him, he quickly drew his sword as metal clashed with metal, enough force to blow the unexpecting Naruto and Sai back as Sasuke slid back across the grass some. Naruto recovered as he saw Jinmaru baring down pressure on Sasuke with his weight and power. " Sasuke!" He shouted as Jinmaru grinned down at Sasuke. " Impressive, for such a frail lookin' form, you've got some power in there, but it won't be enough!"

He growled out as he applied a bit more pressure as he broke the standoff and sent Sasuke flying back across the ground. The dark storm clouds gathering overhead as Sasuke walked backwards in an attempt to catch his balance. Jinmaru shot forward with amazing speed as he slammed his blade down, but Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he caught his balance and back flipped to avoid the dangerous swing as he landed in a crouched position. Jinmaru narrowed his eyes as he moved to go forward, but suddenly a massive tiger leapt forward to lung at him, catching him off guard as he raised his blade to avoid a fatal blow as he looked pass the tiger to see Sai crouched over a scroll, brush in hand. ' Shit, forgot about that pest. ' " Don't take your eyes off us!" Naruto suddenly shouted in multiple voices as several clones ran forward, each holding the blue orb of energy that marked the use of his signature move as they came towards Jinmaru. Sasuke's hand sparked as it traveled down to his sword before he lunged forward as his sword began to spark more and more. Jinmaru grinned as he tilted his head. " I like a challege ~" He stated before he let out a massive battle cry as his body began to glow before a burst of massive chakra erupted from it. Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke caught off guard as it erupted like an explosion. The tiger burnt up as the clones were destroyed as Sasuke and Naruto were thrown back, Sasuke winced as he slammed into a tree and Naruto slid back across the ground.

Sai raised his arm to try and shield himself before he was blown back as well. When the massive burst faded, the clouds above sparked before it began to rain as Sasuke winced as he lifted his head. Looking up to see Jinmaru had taken on an ogre - like form clad in battle armor as he let out a roar before he turned his gaze on Sasuke. Sasuke clutched his sword as he moved to stand slowly. He glanced over to see Sai was knocked out and then to Naruto to see the other could hardly move. He then looked back to Jinmaru who tilted his head. " Just you and me ~ show me what ya got ~" He chuckled as Sasuke stood up as he clutched the hilt of his sword. He then raised it before he shot forward as Jinmaru readied himself as the two suddenly became locked in combat. Metal clashed with metal as sparks flew and the the rain seem to part when their blows met. Sasuke winced as he was knocked back a few times harshly, but did his best to recover. Naruto forced his eyes open at the sound of fighting. His eyes then widened as he sat up, wincing as he glanced down to see his leg was bleeding and a bit mangled. He cursed before he looked up and fear filled his expression. " Sasuke!" He shouted as Sasuke dodged one of Jinmaru's blows barely. He put some distance between them. Panting a bit as Jinmaru lifted the blade and rested it on his shoulders. " What's wrong kid ~? Gettin' tired ~?" He mocked as Sasuke's eyes narrowed. ' ... he is fast ... despite his size ... I can barely keep up... ' He thought to himself before his eyes narrowed as he prepared himself. ' .. but if I don't . ... Naruto and Sai ... are dead. '

Knowing that, Sasuke lunged himself forward, but Jinmaru had grown bored of this and disappeared before Sasuke's eyes, his eyes unable to keep up with Jinmaru's movement despite their ability. It felt like time slowed down as he tried to stop himself. He could faintly hear Naruto shouting but it was muffled as Jinmaru appeared to the right of him. He turned his head just as the other swung his sword downward and then up, slamming the blunt side right into the front of his body with bone cracking force. Sasuke's eyes widened even more as he felt the air knocked out of his lungs as he was thrown upwards as time resumed normal pace. He spit up some blood as Jinmaru jumped up and swung his body before he slammed Sasuke downward and across the field as he rolled like a ragged doll and slammed right into a tree as he cracked it as he hit the ground and laid limp as Naruto's eyes widened in horror. " SASUKE!" He shouted as Jinmaru landed a few steps away, looking disappointed. " ... that's it? Are you really our Lord?" He questioned as Sasuke laid there before Jinmaru sighed. He then turned his head back as he saw Naruto struggling to stand. He grinned as he turned to walk towards him as Naruto growled in frustration and anger. " You bastard! I'LL KILL YOU!" He snarled, Sasuke's form twitched as he shifted slightly. Jinmaru paused in his steps as he stood over Naruto who looked up at him like a wounded and raging animal.

" I'm afraid this is gonna be goodbye Nine Tails ~" He said as he raised his arm with his sword, but as he was about to swing down he paused with a massive force gathered behind him that he could feel. The rain and wind suddenly becoming erratic as it twisted and spun back towards that force as it whipped Jinmaru's mane of hair about his form. He turned his maked face back as his golden eyes widened. Naruto's own eyes widened as he looked pass the other. The massive spendrils of black and crimson pink chakra began to swirl and gather around Sasuke as he slowly stood up. The seal of King brightly glowing on his right side under his clothing and burning it away as Naruto stared in awe and fear at what he was seeing. " ... Sa ... suke?" Jinmaru turned as he looked around and then up at the sky which became violent as the lighting turned a crimson red as it strucked down violently and tore up the forest and whatever else it hit. He then looked back to Sasuke as the massive chakra flowed around his form. ' ... what is this .. ? ' He questioned as Sasuke lifted his head as he slowly opened his eye to reveal the crimson pink hues with patterns of black lit up around the pupil as it slit as Sasuke's nails turned baclk and sharpened, along with his teeth as the black patterns of the seal traveled down his right arm and up his neck and face. Naruto shifted to try and get up more. ' The seal .. is struggling ... to contain ... Sasuke's power ... ' He thought as the chakra's blow back became more violently and powerful as he raised an arm to shield himself. ' At this rate! Sasuke will -! '

He was torn from his thoughts when he heard Jinmaru's laughter as he pointed at Sasuke. " This is great! Now maybe you can give me a real fight!" He shouted as he shot forward like a bullet. Naruto's eyes widened. " SASUKE!" He shouted as Jinmaru appeared infront of the raging Sasuke as he brought his blade down as it was suddenly caught in Sasuke's hand. Jinmaru taken off guard as his blade was stopped so easily as Sasuke lifted his head and his eye narrowed on Jinmaru before he suddenly crushed the blade in his hand as he yanked it forward and slammed his free fist into Jinmaru's stomach with explosive force as his eyes widened as he spit up a massive amount of blood through his mask before Sasuke swung him around and threw him across the field violently. Jinmaru rolled a few times before slamming through some trees. Sasuke flung the useless blade off to the side as Naruto stared at him in shock. He could see the raging beast in Sasuke's chakra and it reminded him of his childhood. He shook his head. Jinmaru, once he finally stopped, laid on the ground, his body twitching violently as he curled up. His mask cracked. ' W ... what .. the fuck ... kinda ... monst - ' He was taken from his thoughts when a barrage of flames was suddenly coming towards him and he scrambled to quickly get out of the way, barely avoiding it as it tore through everything in it's path. Sasuke moved his hand from his lips as he grinned before he disappeared. Jinmaru panted as he grabbed at his stomach and struggled to stand as he looked at the path left by the attack. ' ... that's .. unreal ... even for a damn beast ... '

He was torn from his thoughts when Sasuke suddenly appeared infront of him and suddenly violent explosions and tremors erupted as Naruto managed to finally get himself up. He panted a bit before he looked over at Sai and Kakashi and moved towards them. Sai started to stir as he forced his eyes open and he shifted to sit up, looking confused before he glanced at Naruto. " . .. Naru-" He was silenced when he felt the violent quake and the cry of pain from Jinmaru in the distance. Naruto sat Kakashi up against the tree beside Sai as he stood up. " ... Sai, stay here with Kakashi until Sakura arrives. " He said as Sai blinked and looked up at him. " ... but .. but Naruto! Where are you going?!" He asked as Naruto tilted his head. " I .. have to go to Sasuke ... and stop him ... if I don't ... I'll lose him again ... " He said with a weak smile as Sai's eyes filled with confusion and worry. " You ... you can't possibly stand a chance if King is free!" He said as Naruto's smile faded. " King isn't free ... yet. I still have time .. but your right ... each time ... I risk ... failing to bring Sasuke back ... but ... he is only like that .. because he is trying to protect us ... I have to ... bring him back ... " He said as he looked back at the trail of Jinmaru and Sasuke's fight. " ... it is my duty as Hokage ... and husband ... to .. be there." He said as he looked back to Sai. " Once your able to move ... help Sakura with the wounded ..." He said before he turned and took off as Sai was left in shock as he lowered his eyes as he reached out after Naruto.

' Why ... why does it have to be ... an ... idiot like you ...?' He thought as his vision became blurry as he slammed his fist down into the ground as he lowered his head. ' Sasuke you ... fool .. why did he ... pick you ..?' He thought. Jinmaru gasped as he was thrown into the side of a cliff as it collapsed around his bloodied and battered form. Sasuke grinned darkly as the seal now covered most of his bdoy as he flicked the blood from his hand as the chakra swirled violently around his body. He walked towards Jinmaru as he kicked as massive sheet of rock off himself, struggling to breath as he looked at Sasuke with one good eye. " Monster ... your ... no ... God . ...King..." He muttered as Sasuke paused in his steps, his grin faded as he stood there. " ... monster ...?" He questioned before he bit his bottom lip some. Sasuke's eyes narrowed deadly sharp as he raised his hand towards the other. " ... right. A monster ~" He said as his hand began to spark violently with a destructive power before his eyes lifted when Naruto stepped in the path infront of Jinmaru. Sasuke stared at Naruto who opened his eyes to look at Sasuke. Jinmaru's eyes lifted as he looked up at Naruto's back. ' What ... is this fool doin' ..?' He questioned, somewhat thankful that Sasuke could have a new target so his body could recover enough for him to move.

Sasuke stared at Naruto as the violent chakra died down some as Naruto smiled warmly at Sasuke and held up and out his hand. " Oi ... Sasuke, let's go home. It's okay now ~" He said as Sasuke's eyes lifted as his pupil filled out some as he stared at Naruto. He then narrowed his eyes as he kept his hand up as the chakra flared up again. " Out of my way you fool!" He growled out as Naruto's smile and hand didn't falter. " ... Sasuke ... it's okay. Your not a monster, your just Sasuke ... and right now . ... I'm scared, so ... come back. " He said as Sasuke's eyes lifted as the glow faded from them as well as the symbols as they returned to their normal state. " ... Naru ...to?" He questioned as he lowered his hand as the chakra slowly started to die down as his appearance returned to normal, the seal marks pulled back into the origin mark on his right side and hip. Sasuke lowered his eyes as exhaustion suddenly settled over him as he started to fall back. " Nar ... " Naruto's eyes widened as he ran forward, catching Sasuke before he hit the ground as he looked down at the other with a bit of panic. " Sasuke ..? Sasuke!?" He shouted, knowing how much of a strain King's powers put on his body. " Oi! Sasuke!" He shouted as Sasuke forced his eyes open as his blurred vision cleared to reveal Naruto.

" ... Naruto ...? I'm ... sorry." He muttered as Naruto lowered his eyes as tears filled his eyes, " ... don't ... apologize ... just ... don't ... scare me like that ..." He muttered as he pulled Sasuke closely to his form as he buried his face into the other's shoulder. " ... you saved us ... again. " He muttered as Sakura and the others finally arrived. The rain stilled as the dark clouds overhead remained, but the fighting was over and the invaders were either dead or in prison. As the wounded and dead were gathered, Naruto stood on the base of the mountain, looking out at the forest and the destruction that was leftover from Sasuke after King's power took over. The wind gently moved his bangs about his face. Sai walked up beside him as he glanced at the other, " ... you should let Sakura look at those - " " ... it ... feels like rain hm?" Naruto spoke up as Sai's eyes lifted and he blinked as he stared at Naruto's blank expression, but his eyes reflected all kinds of emotions he couldn't understand himself. He then lowered his eyes as he glanced down at his feet. He was silent for a moment before a few raindrops hit the ground. " ... yes, feels like rain." He answered quietly as he closed his eyes. " ... each time ... the seal gets closer and closer to breaking ..." Naruto spoke as he clutched his hands into tight fists. " ... how .. much longer before I lose him ...?" He asked as he tilted his head back as the rain began to downpour again as a few black cloaked figures wearing different masks stood among the cliffs some distance away. " ... an interesting little show of power ~" " Indeed. It would seem that King is not as dorment as he thought." " This ... will make things easier ... " " Hehehe ~ I can't wait to see the world burn once more ~"

The figures disappeared as the rain poured down harder and harder, Naruto stood in his same spot before he tilted his head back as he stared up at the clouds. ' ... I .. won't let you have him.' He thought as he stared up at the clouds. The Nine Tails deep within him stirred as it lifted it's head and narrowed it's eyes before looking down some at the small floral bracelet resting among his palm, looking still healthy and strong since the day it had been made. ' Here, take this ... as a token of my love ... Kyuubi ... you ... are my most precious one ... so please ... never forget me as I was.' The Nine Tail's eyes lowered before he closed his hand around the bracelet. " ... I'll ... find a way to ... return you ... to your trueself ... King .. " He growled out lowly.


	5. Chapter Five : A Wounded Heart

A few days had passed since the attack on the village. Everyone was recovering from the ordeal and stress and panic was high within the village. Worry that more would come in search of King. Naruto could hear their chatter and complaints, but he had little time to care for them. He had to work on recovering and strengthening their forces to prevent this from happening again. Luckily, Kakashi would recover and he knew the other would be a great help to this. He just wished he could focus more. His own injuries were healing well thanks to the Nine Tails, but his mind was only focused on Sasuke. The other had yet to awaken after returning to him and he feared that something was seriously wrong, even though Sakura claimed otherwise. He sat at the bedside of his beloved wife. Staring at his face as he gently combed his fingers through Sasuke's hair and rested his cheek against his palm. ' Sasuke ... are you dreaming ... or ... trying to disappear?' He questioned as he paused his fingers in their tracks and just took in the peaceful look on Sasuke's face as he slept and he lowered his eyes a bit. He then pulled his hand back as he pressed it to his own forehead as he squeezed it some as he clentched his teeth a bit in frustration.

" Why ...? Why am ... I too weak to protect you ...even now ... I ... can't keep you safe ... " He muttered before he felt something brush his cheek and his eyes lifted as well as his head to look at Sasuke's face, he saw the other looking at him, his eyes barely open as Naruto gently grabbed the other's lifted hand as he looked overwhelmed with relief. " S - Sasuke! Your awake ...! I - I thought ... I thought you weren't ever going to come back .. a - are you .. okay?" Naruto asked as Sasuke closed his eyes as he nodded slowly. " ... I'm fine." He said quietly as he forced his eyes back open. He looked around the room some before he sighed a bit. " ... we ... beat him?" Sasuke asked as he let his eyes settle back on Naruto and Naruto frowned, nodding slowly as he tilted his head, rubbing his cheek against the back of Sasuke's hand. " ... you ... beat him ... you didn't kill him though, don't worry ...we brought him back .. and questioned him ... but of course, he didn't give us any real information." He said as he sighed. " ... but I don't care about any of that right now ... I ... just ... wanted to see you awake ... again." He said as he looked at Sasuke's face. Sasuke lowered his eyes before he turned his gaze forward. " ... it ... was hard ... to come back this time ... for some reason." Sasuke admitted as Naruto tensed up.

" What ... do you mean?" He asked as Sasuke lifted his free hand to stare at it. " ... it ... is hard to explain ... it almost felt like ... an invisible force ... was pulling me deeper into my mind ... all I could see ... was darkness ... and then I ... heard a voice ... it urged me to ... reach out to it ... and before I knew it ... I was so deep in the darkness that ... it felt too good to leave." Sasuke said as Naruto's eyes widened, a look of fear crossing his blue orbs. Sasuke lowered his hand to his side again as he closed his eyes. " ... I ... I ... don't know what it was, but ... I've never felt that before ... that ... freedom ... to feel noth - " " Stop it." Naruto interrupted as Sasuke's eyes lifted before he looked at Naruto who sat with his head lowered, a shadow casted over his eyes. He then lowered his eyes as he turned his head away. " ... I'm sorry. " Sasuke said as Naruto shook his head. " Don't apologize ... it just ... proves ... .. I'm .. still not strong enough ... to protect you from King ... " He stated as Sasuke blinked and turned his head to look at Naruto. " Naruto ... that's not ... that's not true ..!" He said as he scowled. " You ... keep thinking your a failure ... that your not doing what you can to protect me ... but your wrong!" He snapped as Naruto's eyes lifted as he looked at Sasuke with a bit of surprise.

" ... if it wasn't for you ... I wouldn't be here ... I wouldn't have made it ... to where I am now. I would have given in to King ... a long time ago. I had nothing to live for back then." He said as his mind flashed to his childhood self standing at the edge of that dock, day after day before Naruto and him first spoke. Staring out at the large lake and wondering how easy it would be to end his own life ... and release the beast inside of him. " I ... I was so angry ... and ... sad ... all I could think about ... was how much I hated myself." Sasuke spoke, clutching the sheet in his free hand, this was the first time he'd ever revealed anything like this to Naruto who sat in silence as he stared at his wife, listening intently. " ... everyday ... I left that school ... after being treated like a monster ... and I went to that place ... with the intent to end my existence ... and allow King to take my revenge ... I wanted everyone to ... suffer like I had, it wasn't fair that I had to be born with this curse ... and ontop of that ... be treated as if I had asked for it." He said as his face twisted in slight anger as Naruto lowered his eyes. " ... I hated everything ... I was angry for so long ... noone ... noone would speak up for me ... no one would protect me ... no one cared about my existence at all ... but ... that all changed the day ... you finally spoke to me." Sasuke said as a small smile graced his lips as Naruto's eyes lifted, but he kept his gaze down. " ... you saved me that day."

Sasuke admitted as he tilted his head back some. " ... you ... someone had acknowledged me ... and wanted to speak to me ... for a reason other than to ... hurt me. I was weary at first ... because you always watched me in silence ... but when you finally spoke to me ... and you seemed nervous ... and anxious ... I knew it ... wasn't because you were afraid of me." He said as his eyes became glazed over as Naruto slowly looked up at Sasuke's face. " I could see right through an innocent ... good hearted idiot like you ... I knew you never planned to hurt me ... and even if it was out of pity, I was willing to accept the kindness ... but you proved it to be more than that. You didn't see a monster like everyone else ... you just saw me ... and that ...replaced my hatred ... with hope." Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto who looked on the verge of tears. " You saved me Naruto ...you gave me a chance ... a chance to be human ... and because of you ... I get to live as myself ... and not as King ... I have you ... and even a few friends thanks to you ... like Kakashi .. and Sakura ... I'm not alone ... so don't ever think ... you failed to protect me ... that is never the case. Even if someday ... I become King ... I know ... that you'll set me free from whatever madness I fall into ... because you love me ...so I don't worry ... and neither should you." He said as he gave the other a closed eyed smile.

Tears slid down Naruto's cheeks as he closed his eyes, never having known these feelings were inside of Sasuke. He moved forward as he wrapped himself around Sasuke as he sobbed quietly. " ... I ... will never give you up .. .I'll always protect you Sasuke ... ... I'll save you from this damned curse ... I promise." He muttered as Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto as he buried his face into the top of the other's hair. ' ... it's too late to save me ... but ... as long as I get to spend my remaning time with you ... I ... am happy.' Sasuke thought to himself. Sai stood outside the door, having heard all the words exchanged. He frowned deeply as he looked down and then closed his eyes before he turned to walk away. Sakura also standing off to the side, having come to check on Sasuke, but hearing their conversation, she decided it was best to give them some time alone. She headed down the hallway with narrowed eyes. ' ... I'll help Naruto protect Sasuke ... no matter what. ' She thought to herself.

A couple of hours passed and Naruto was sleeping soundly atop of Sasuke, who was also soundly asleep. The day passing as the wounded from the ordeal two days prior rested and healed and the stirring winds of the next oncoming storm were quickly approacing.


	6. Chapter Six : An Unexpected Surprise!

Things had finally calmed down in the village as a month or so passed. Luckily, the village hadn't suffered anymore surprise attacks from the unknown group known only as the Saviors. Jinmaru had been sentenced to a federal prison on an island across the great sea, so he would be no threat to Sasuke any longer. Naruto had worked with Sai and Kakashi to make sure they were prepared for anything at this point and now it was just a matter of getting through the upcoming trials for the new batch of students. It was always an ordeal when all of the villages were in one place, but Naruto was confident he could keep things under control with everyone's help. He only wished that he could figure out what was going on at the moment. He laid on his side in the bed as he stared at the bathroom door with a worried look on his face. " ... this is ... the fourth morning in a row ... Sasuke's been sick .." He muttered as he glanced at the clock, seeing it read 4:35am before he heard the gagging and pain filled groans coming from the bathroom and he bit his bottom lip. He'd pretended to be asleep the last few nights .. since he knew Sasuke didn't like him to fuss over things like this, but how could he not? Something was clearly wrong with the other. When he heard the toliet flush as the sink running, he figured it was time to man up and face his wife's wrath.

He shifted to get up, running a hand through his messy blonde spikes before he moved to stand. He headed for the kitchen to get some milk to help settle the other's stomach. Sasuke let out a sigh as he splashed a bit more water on his face before he looked in the mirror, he looked as terrible as he felt. Bags under his eyes and a paler tone to his skin made him scowl lightly. He then reached for a towel and wiped his face as he set it aside, hoping he hadn't woken up Naruto. He opened the door and looked up, his eyes lifted when he saw Naruto sitting on the edge of the bed with a worried look on his face, a glass of milk in hand. " ... you okay?" He asked as Sasuke blushed lightly and glanced to the side as he turned off the bathroom light and walked towards the other. " I'm fine .. " He said as he moved to slowly sit down beside Naruto. Naruto glanced to the side at Sasuke, the other looked exhausted. " ... you sure...? You've ... been sick the last couple of mornings ... maybe we should call Sakura?" He questioned as Sasuke's half lidded eyes narrowed. " ... nothing to bother Sakura about ... I said I was fine ...maybe it was just something I ate." He muttered as he suddenly slumped to the side against Naruto which surprised the blonde as he blinked a bit. He looked at Sasuke before he puffed up his cheeks some.

" You don't always have to be so damn stubborn Sasuke ..." He muttered, but when he didn't get a reply back a worried look crossed his face. He set the milk on the night stand and shifted to lean close and he blinked when he heard soft breaths leaving Sasuke and he sighed in relief. " ... well that was fast." He said with a small smile. He shifted a bit to lean back against the headboard, not wanting to move Sasuke too much as he let the other lay across him like a giant pillow, gently stroking the other's head as it was rested against his chest as he tangled his legs in Sasuke's so he could be somewhat comfortable since he was stuck sitting up. He pulled the blanket around them as he let out a yawn before he buried his face into Sasuke's hair as he soon fell back to sleep himself. Always finding it easier with Sasuke near him.

When Naruto had finally had enough of Sasuke being up all night, sick to his stomach, he'd decided to drag his wife to their former teammate's clinic. Naruto knew that Sasuke hated this sort of thing, but he was truly concerned about the other. Ever since Jinmaru's attack and King's power had taken ahold of Sasuke, he'd worried something was wrong. He sat in the chair as he stared at Sasuke through half lidded eyes as he watched the other standing by the window, looking out of it as they waited for Sakura. He noticed the way the breeze gently seem to push Sasuke's bangs about his face and a small smile graced his lips. He really felt himself lucky, to have such a beautifully amazing person at his side. ... but knowing that, he also felt ... fear of losing that same person to something he couldn't control. He looked down and off to the side. He was taken from his thoughts when the door opened and Sakura walked inside, looking as beautiful and grown as ever. She made a fine wife to their friend Rock Lee who had fought hard to earn her affection. She smiled as Sasuke turned to look at her and offered a smile in return.

Sakura was like a sister to him. One of the few other people besides Naruto that Sasuke could trust. He moved to walk over to the table as he slid up onto it and sat down as he sighed. " So, what's going on? I got worried when you called suddenly Naruto." She said looking between the two as Sasuke scowled a bit, giving a half lid, annoyed look. " It is not - " " Sasuke isn't feeling well. He hasn't been for almost a week now. He keeps waking up in the early morning hours ... sick to the point where he can't stand. He has also been ravanous with hunger afterwards ... and exhausted ... and he's had fevers off and on, I wanted you to check him out." Naruto spoke with a serious look as Sakura blinked before she looked at Sasuke who looked away with an annoyed expression. She then smiled and tilted her head. " It can't hurt to give you a check up Sasuke, your overdue ~" She teased as she poked his chest." Now change into a gown and lay down." She said as Sasuke sighed and shifted off the table, he moved to grab a gown and head into the bathroom, knowing better to argue against Sakura. She watched him and when the door shut, she turned her gaze on Naruto.

" Relax Naruto, I'm sure he is fine." She said as Naruto's eyes lifted, his serious expression relaxing as he looked up at Sakura and then lowered his eyes as he looked down. " ... you don't know that yet ... who knows ... what could be happening to him ..." He said as he sat back and pushed his hand over his face. Sakura sighed as she leaned against the table and slid her hands into the pockets of here white coat. " ...your right. I won't know until I examine his chakara veins ... as well as his physical body, but you forget, Sasuke isn't like us ... when we get sick, he doesn't. King ... protects him from a lot. This could just be the aftermath of having too much chakra flowing through his body at once." She said as Naruto frowned beneath his hand. " Is that suppose to make me feel better? King may be hell bent on keeping his host alive ... but he slowly eats away at Sasuke's soul in the progress until there will be nothing left except for an empty body for him to take over ... or do you forget his words back then?" He asked as Sakura's eyes lifted, her mind briefly flashing to a memory she'd sooner forget before she lowered her eyes and glanced away. " ... I .. won't let that happen ... I'll do anything to keep Sasuke safe." She said as silence fell over them before the door opened and Sakura regained herself as she stood up and looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke walked out as he set his clothes aside and looked at the two, feeling the tension in the air as his eyes narrowed a bit. He returned to his place on the table before he laid back as he got comfortable. He turned his head to look at Naruto who was staring at him. " ... don't look so worried ... I'm fine Naruto." He said as Naruto forced a smile, " ... I can't help it .. your good at hiding your pain from me." He muttered as Sasuke's eyes lifted a bit before he turned his face away. Sakura gently pushed the gown up and lifted the blanket to keep Sasuke covered as she started with taking a look at the sealing mark for King on Sasuke's right hip and traced it as it ran up his side as she lowered her eyes. ' It's spread ... since the last time I saw it ...' She thought, seeing the black tendrils of veins that had started to slowly sprout from the mark. ' ... the dark ... chakra ... is leaking ... and spreading through his body.' She tilted her head as she looked at Sasuke's stomach and noticed the very slight bump and she blinked a few times before her eyes widened as she thought about what Naruto had said before and she slowly stood up straight. " By the Gods ... " She muttered as Naruto and Sasuke both looked at her with slight alarm as she raised a hand over her mouth and looked shocked ... and a bit .. excited?

Naruto stood up as he looked at Sakura, his heart starting to pound. " W .. What is it Sakura ..?" He asked as Sakura looked at him, her eyes glazed with oncoming tears before she moved her hand. " I ... I have to check ... but ... I think ... I think Sasuke is ... is ... pregnant." She said as she looked at Sasuke who looked shocked to the point the color drained from his face as he slowly sat up. " ... w . what?" He asked as Naruto looked shocked himself as he looked down at the very slight round of Sasuke's belly. " P ... pre ... pregnant?" He asked before he looked at Sakura in confusion. " ... b ... but how ...?" He asked as Sakura placed a hand to her chin as she shook her head, " I'll have to do a reading to confirm it ... but ... anything ... is possible when your a God ... King and Sasuke share a body ... a God ... is in essence genderless .. and some are known to carry both male and female sex organs ... it is possible when .. King was bound to Sasuke as an infant ... he was able to alter Sasuke's genetic make up so he could properly fuse with Sasuke ... it wouldn't be unheard of ... I've heard stories that throughout history .. when King took a human form he would sometimes appear male .. and other times female ... " She stated as Sasuke sat in shock before he raised his hand and slowly touched it to his stomach as he looked down at it. " ... a ... baby... ?"

Naruto took a few steps back before he fell back to sit in the chair as he stared at Sasuke and a smile slowly formed on his face. " ... a baby ... our baby ... " He said as his smile was quickly becoming a full on grin as Sasuke looked at Naruto, seeing him being filled with a joyful glee as his eyes widened as he saw how happy the other looked before he looked back down at his stomach. Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled. ' ... a blessing ... ' But her smile faded when she recalled the leaking of the seal and her eyes lowered as she glanced away. After Sasuke's checkup, the male headed home with some herbal medicine for morning sickness and to get some rest after such exciting but exhausting news. Naruto pushed a hand through his spiky locks as he watched Sakura cleaning up some. " I can't believe it ... a child ... I never thought ... we'd be able to ... have a child of our own ... I mean ... I know it isn't normally possible, I've heard of jutsu that allow for such things between same sex couples but ... to think this was a blessing from ... King of all things." He said as he sighed before he noticed the distant look on Sakura's face and his smile faded some. " ... you okay Sakura ..?" He asked as he walked closer to her as she paused in putting away some papers before she sighed and looked at Naruto.

" No ... I'm afraid ... I'm far from okay Naruto ..." She said as she closed her eyes. " ... I am ... really excited and happy for Sasuke and you to be .. having a child ... but ... I ... I didn't give Sasuke all the details of what I discovered today ... because I wanted the chance to speak with you ..." She stated as Naruto's smile faded completely as his face took on a serious look. " ... .. what is it ...?" He asked as Sakura shifted to lean against the counter as she looked upwards. " ... King's ... blessing doesn't come without a price ... the seal that keeps his power bound inside of Sasuke ... is spreading and growing weaker as it struggles to contain that power from overwhelming and consuming Sasuke ... the... dark chakra that King possesses is spreading out ... and infecting Sasuke's own chakra veins .. no doubt it was brought on from this most recent fight ... that seal .. is also ... what keeps King's soul from completely merging with Sasuke's and taking ov - " Sakura jumped when Naruto's fist hit the wall as he stood there with his head lowered as she looked at him and then lowered her eyes as she saw his face filled with anger as he glared at the floor. " ... how much time ... do I have ... to save him ... ?" He asked as Sakura looked down and frowned.

" ... Naruto ... I couldn't even begin to promise a tim - " " How long?!" He shouted suddenly as Sakura jumped and looked at Naruto, seeing the pain and despair in his eyes, she could understand it. Not only did he stand to lose Sasuke, but now their unborn child. She then looked at the table. " ... the only way to ... keep it from spreading ... is for Sasuke to avoid fighting anymore ... each time ... he is forced to call upon King's power ... he will lose more of himself ... until eventually Sasuke's humanity becomes lost in King's rage." She said as Naruto squeezed his fist tightly against the wall. " ... I understand. ... thank you ... Sakura ... " He said as he looked at her and gave a small smile. " ... sorry for yelling at you. Just .. keep an eye on Sasuke for me ... when I am not able. " He said as Sakura stood up and looked at Naruto before she moved forward and suddenly hugged the other, which surprised him for a brief moment as she squeezed him a bit. " You don't ... even have to ask that of me ... idiot. I want ... to protect ... them both as much as you. Sasuke is after all ... our family." She said as Naruto lowered his eyes before he closed them and buried his face into her shoulder. " ... thank you ... "

Sasuke let out a sigh as he walked into the home he shared with Naruto. He closed the door as he turned the lights on as he stood there. He stared forward before a few droplets hit the floor beside his feet as his half lidded eyes swelled with tears that fell down his face as he raised his hand to touch his stomach. " ... why ...? ... Why ... give ... someone ... with no future ... this ... happiness .. ?" He asked as he dropped to his knees as he touched his hands to the floor as he stared down at it as more and more droplets hit the floor. " ... can ... I ... have nothing ...? Must ... you ... show me ... ever cruel truth of this world ... why ...? Please ... tell me King ... " He muttered as she pressed his forehead to the floor as he sobbed as something stirred within the dephs of his mind. Behind the paper sealed bars and chains as a slit of red opened in the darkness as the echo of Sasuke's question.


	7. Chapter Seven : The Unraveling Heart

After the news of Sasuke being pregnant had settled, Naruto found himself obssessed with the need to make sure that his wife and child survived above all else. He feared for the worse and hoped for the best and often found himself unable to sleep, but watching Sasuke. His heart grew heavy with the worry, he would fail them both. Knowing more and more enemies ... like Jinmaru would come, seeking Sasuke and the power he held inside of him for themselves. The thought terrified him more than death. Even now as he could hear the excitement and bustle outside from his open office window, today was the first day of the exams for the graduating class of upcoming ninja. Mostly children of his own former classmates. He sat in his chair, the gentle breeze brushing in, shifting his spiky locks about his face as his fist rested against his cheek. He simply stared forward, lost in thought. Thinking of how many times he'd caught Sasuke sitting and proudly rubbing his stomach, barely a bump, but looking happy as can be. " Hokage ... Hokage ...Naruto?" Naruto's eyes lifted when he heard his name as he caught sight of Sai standing infront of him as he blinked a bit and then sat up. " Mm, Sai? What's wrong?" He asked as Sai frowned a bit. " ... we should get going ... it will be starting soon." He said as Naruto lowered his eyes and nodded as he shifted to stand.

He walked around his desk. " ... and Sasuke?" He asked as he side glanced at Sai. Sai bowed his head slowly. " He is safe at your home. I have tightened up the guard detail around him and made sure he will be comfortable ... I know he wanted to come to the ceramony, but with so many other villages present .. and not knowing who our true enemy is yet, I thought it best he stay - " " Thank you Sai." Naruto spoke up as Sai blinked and looked at the other who gave him a warm smile. " ... I'm sure Sasuke understands .." He said as Sai nodded and then walked out into the busy streets as he was escorted by Rock Lee and some of his once former classmates as he greeted and waved at the ones who approached him. Once he reached the council seeting, he stepped out on the balcony - like setting to join the other leaders as he took his seat. " Thank you all for coming today, it really is an honor to have you all visiting our village." Naruto said as the other four Hokage looked at him and nodded. The only woman of the group clearly, spoke up. " It is always an honor to be in the presence of the only one among us able to destroy everything around them with a simple command." She spoke in reference to Sasuke, Sai's eyes narrowed as he stood behind Naruto's chair with the other Hokage personal guards. Naruto frowned as he sat back.

" I'm afraid I don't know whose presence you speak of, I surely don't have such power at my command." He said as he laced his fingers and set them against his stomach. " If anything, we should be more concerned about a village that is allowing the smuggling of weapons from the West through her own people just to make a quick buck." Naruto replied as the other three males chuckled as the purple eyed woman narrowed her eyes before she looked away. " You'd do best to mind your tongue boy." She spat as Naruto tilted his head as he stared forward. " ... I'd ask you to do the same ...I'd like to keep things civil at a time that isn't about us." He said with a warm smile. As the exams began, he watched as the next generation of students displayed quite a bit of promise as he leaned forward. Sasuke sighed as he stood on the balcony as he could hear in the distance the exams going on and he'd wished he could have been present. Even if noone favored his presence, he was just as curious to see what kind of power each clan had with each generation that came.

He gripped the bars as he tilted his head as he felt the passing breeze. One of the ANBU appeared on the rail to the side of him. " ... you really should go back inside ... we don't want anyone to see you." He stated as Sasuke turned his head to look at the male. " ...right." He said as he turned to go back inside when he suddenly heard of a flurry of kunai and the pained gasp as he looked to the side quickly as blood hit the floor of the balcony before he ANBU member fell backwards as Sasuke ran forward to grab him, barely missing his hand. He stared down at the male with wide eyes. " W - What the - ?" He heard more coming and quickly dodged the barrage as he spun around and turned his gaze forward to see more of the masked, cloaked figures that had been with Jinmaru and he cursed. He quickly turned to go into the house as he lunged forward and rolled, barely dodging another round of kunai. He got behind the couch as he looked around it, " How did they get pass the ANBU guards?!" He questioned as he looked around before he checked one more time and his eyes widened in horror when he saw the bodies of the ANBU dropping onto the balcony.

Sai's eyes lifted as he turned his head as he lost the link with his familiar art. He looked at Naruto before he slipped away. Sasuke cursed as he made his way for the front door, the door suddenly burst open with a powerful force as he was blown back across the floor, sliding as he felt the burn on his skin. He winced before he looked up to see the large figure as a much shorter one landed on soft feet, the pink curls sprouting from behind the mask proof it was a girl. " Come now Jo, don't be so rough ~ our Lord is pregnant you know ~" She spoke in a childish and giddy tone as Sasuke forced himself up. She placed her hands behind her back as she bowed curtly to Sasuke. " Please forgive us for barging in my lord ~ but ... we know as long as your in that form ... you won't be too willing to come along, so we have to use a little force ~ You can punish me all you want later ~" She giggled as Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he glanced behind him at the group of cloaked figures blocking his escape that way. He then turned his gaze forward at the girl, " ... what do you want ...?" He asked as the girl tilted her head, " Well ... we want what you want my Lord ... the destruction of all life ~ for the land to burn .. and the oceans to rage and the winds to tear down all shreds of hope." She said as Sasuke's eyes narrowed. " I don't want any of that!" He snapped as the girl known as Aoi shook her head. " Your wrong ~ it is all that you want and more ... you just can't see it because these pesky humans cloud your judgement and that damned Ninetails intervenes as usual." She spat.

Sasuke tensed as he spread his feet a bit. " ... I don't know what nonsense your going on about ... but if you think I'm going anywhere with you ... your wrong." He said as Aoi sighed and shook her head. " Oh come on now my Lord ~ this is for your own good, once you wake up, you'll feel much better! " She squeaked happily as Sasuke 's eye twitched a bit. " ... I'm not this Lord that you all seem to think I am ... I am ... Sasuke Uchiha ...!" He shouted as he suddenly reached for the kunai hidden under his sleeves as he turned on his feet. Aoi's eyes widened as Sasuke charged toward the group of the balcony. " Stop him!" She shouted as Sasuke's eyes narrowed as they flashed red before the unnatural chakra flowed around his body briefly and he tore through the group as he jumped off the balcony and onto a nearby roof. He stumbled a bit as he felt the harsh painful pulse from his seal mark, but he ignored it as he glanced back at the group as they struggled to recover. He then turned as he began to run away. Aoi's eyes narrowed. " Jo! Go! Don't let our Lord escape! Remember don't hurt him!" She warned as Jo nodded and disappeared. Sasuke ran from roof to roof as he headed towards the stadium. ' Naruto ... Naruto!' He called for the other.

Naruto's eyes lifted when he felt something uneasy as he sat up and looked around. Seeing Sai was gone , he stood up as he looked about before he glanced at the other Hokage. " Excuse me." He pardoned himself as he was about to leave an explosion erupted in the middle of the arena as the students were thrown about if they were too late to react and a dust cloud settled over the arena before it cleared as Naruto turned and his eyes widened in horror to see Sasuke laying in the center after crashing through the now hole in the wall. Sasuke coughed as he spit up a bit of blood as he forced himself up as Jo walked through the hole. Sasuke looked up at the other as his vision swirled. His body felt heavy and sluggish because of the pain he was feeling from the seal mark. Was King trying to kill him ..? He tried to force himself to his feet, but had no strength. He looked up at Jo as he stood over him, everyone in the audience frozen and no one thinking to lift a hand to help the monster. Jo leaned down to reach out for Sasuke, but Sasuke smacked his hand away, slicing it with the kunai as he fell on his side. " Don't ... don't touch me ... " He warned as he heard the groaning of pain as his eyes widened as he looked around, seeing where they were and the students injuried and a look of horror fell over his face. " No .. "

Sasuke looked up to see the four Hokage but no sign of Naruto and he blinked before a flash of orange and yellow crossed his eyes as Jo was suddenly kicked several feet away from him as the male flipped and rolled before hitting the wall as Naruto's coat settled as he stood infront of Sasuke. A dangerous look in his feral eyes now orange and slitted to reveal the Kyuubi's influence. Sasuke looked up at Naruto's back before he looked down. " Naru ... to ... I'm ... sorry ... " He muttered as he fell to the side and passed out as the seal continued to pulse on his side, Naruto looked back at Sasuke as his eyes widened. " Sasuke!" He shouted as he felt the pressure and power coming off the other. Was King trying to get out in reaction to Sasuke being hurt? He cursed before he looked around, glad to see Kakashi and the others starting to get everyone out. He turned his attention back to Jo as he stood up, cracking his clearly broken neck back into place as he stood there, staring at Naruto. " I hope you don't think ... I'll be letting you take my wife anywhere." He warned as the orange chakra started to form and bubble around him as a tail whipped out behind him as he growled lowly. " I'm done with you fools barging into our home and trying to take what is most precious to me ... HE WILL NOT BECOME KING!" He shouted as he lunged forward and became locked in combat with Jo.

Sasuke forced his eyes open slightly as his vision cleared. He could see Naruto locked in combat with Jo. " Na ... ruto ..." He reached out his hand towards the other as he winced and pushed it against the ground in an effort to lift himself up. He looked around and he blinked as his vision swirled as he saw Aoi walking towards him. " N ... no ... get back ... " He said as he moved to try and stand as he narrowed his eyes at her. The four Hokage sat and watched the chaos, but all their gazes focused on Sasuke. Sasuke backed up as he glanced over to see Naruto still fighting and he looked back to Aoi. He recalled when the other had made him promise not too long ago. ' No matter what ... don't use your chakra ... unless you have to Sasuke ... if you do ... the seal will weaken more ... and ... and I'll lose you both ..' He pleaded. Sasuke lowered his eyes as he clutched his hands into tight fists. Aoi paused in her steps. " ... why do you resist yourself?" She asked as Sasuke's eyes lifted as he looked at her. " What ...?" He asked as she removed her mask to reveal the face of a young girl ... pointed ears the only odd feature on her as she stared at Sasuke.

" ... there is nothing here for you ...the humans could careless of your existence ... and all you do is suffer in this form. Do you feel some obligation to the child's soul that you devoured that night to exist my Lord?" She asked as Sasuke looked confused. " Wha ...what? Devoured ..? I didn't ... devour anyone ... I'm Sasuke .. " He said as Aoi lowered her eyes. " Your incomplete ... and in pain my Lord ... and I really can't stand to see you this way ... none of us can. Your true self remains chained in your mind .. a slave to the horrid upbringing these humans provided ... there is nothing good about them ... so you should just awaken and continue your plans to kill them all ... and start over." She stated with a scowl. Sasuke shook his head. " Your wrong ... not ... not all of them ... us ... are bad." He said as he looked at Naruto. He then looked to the side to see Sakura and Kakashi hurrying people out. Sasuke lowered his eyes, " Humans are naturally kind ... and naturally cruel. Those .. drastic sides to us ... is what makes us human in the first place. You shouldn't let ... the act of a few ... make you write them off." He said as he looked at her. Her eyes widened, recalling King saying such a thing before and her eyes narrowed even more.

" ... I see you've learned nothing in your slumber ... it's no ... wonder you always suffer so much." She spat. " It is okay, once we complete you ... we'll make sure to get you thinking straight again!" She shouted as she lunged forward as she pulled out an oddly shaped sword as she swung it at Sasuke as he barely dodged it, stumbling back. " I am complete! I'm not King! I am Sasuke!" He shouted as he back flipped out the way of another attack, stumbling onto his feet as Naruto threw Jo back and turned to see Sasuke being attacked, he turned to go after Sasuke and Aoi but felt a harsh tug on his leg and looked back to see Jo. He cursed in annoyance as he smacked the other back with his tail and turned just as Aoi's blade sliced into Sasuke's flesh. His eyes widened as everything froze as Sasuke gasped as blood sprayed about before he stumbled back as the burn of the wound hit next. He placed his hand over the deep mark across his chest as blood poured from it and he looked down slowly. Sakura turned around to see what had happened and her eyes widened in horror. " SASUKE!?"

Sasuke's eyes lowered. ' No ... please ... don't ... come ... out ... Ki-' He dropped back onto the ground as he laid there as Aoi stood over him with an annoyed yet sad look. " Always doing things the hard way, Jo! Let's go!" She shouted as she turned and disappeared just as Naruto lunged at her and swiped at air. He let out a roar of anger as he turned back to see Jo was gone as well. He looked around but saw noone and he quickly looked down at Sasuke laying in a puddle of blood, Sakura quickly at his side as Naruto's chakra calmed and he dropped to his knees, gently lifting Sasuke up. " S ... Sasuke ... hey ... ! Sasuke!" He shouted as Sasuke forced his eyes open to look at Naruto. " ... I'm ... sorry ... I ... tried to stay ... out of the way ... " He muttered as he spit up some blood as Sakura worked quickly. " H - He is losing a lot of blood ..! At this rate ... t - the curse of the seal will activate and kill him and the baby ... King will have no choice but to come ..." She said as Naruto looked at her. " No! There has to be something you can do!"

Sakura looked at Naruto and then back down at Sasuke as he struggled to breath as he closed his eyes before he winced as he gasped out as he jolted in Naruto's hold. She looked at his side, seeing the cursed seal glowing underneath of his clothing. ' It's .. starting. .. ' She internally cursed before she moved to place her hand over the wound. " Help me Naruto! I need you to channel some of your chakra into me!" She demanded as Naruto nodded and shifted before he held out his hand and focused as his unique orange chakra began to flow into Sakura as she pulled all her power to heal Sasuke's wound, it slowly began to close up as Sasuke tilted his head back as he cried out in pain as he felt his skin closing up slowly and painfully. He stared forward through blurred half lidded eyes at the villagers just watching with looks of disgust as Naruto and Sakura attempted to heal his wound. ' ...why ...? ... why do they ... always look at me ... like that ... ?' He thought as he felt the tears forming in his eyes as he thrashed a bit in Naruto's hold as Naruto struggled to keep him still. Sasuke closed his eyes as he suddenly felt nothing.

When he opened his eyes, he blinked in confusion as he found himself surrounded by darkness and standing infront of two massive cage - like doors, covered in chains and paper seals. He stared forward at the door as he saw nothing but darkness behind it. He looked around again. " ... where am ... I? It is ... cold ... and dark here..." He muttered as he grabbed his arms and shivered a bit, but he paused when he heard movement behind the bars and he froze as he looked forward slowly. He could hear the sound of chains rattling and he felt his heart start to race. " ... w ... who is ... there?" He called out as a low, rumbling growl could be heard before that slit of red opened thinly to reveal it's glowing form, right infront of Sasuke. It was massive in size and seem to rest on something equally as massive as the glow faded to reveal unnatural crimson purple hues, a white pupil slit in the center and cursed marks slowly circled the pupil. Sasuke stood there as he stared into that massive eye staring back at him. He finally figured out where he was. " ... King ...?" He questioned as another growl rumbled. Sasuke swallowed as he took a step forward but then paused and stepped back.

" ... a ... are we ... in ... side of me?" He asked as he slowly looked around. " ... but ... where?" He asked as he looked back to creature as it simply eyed him and Sasuke lowered his eyes as he glanced down. " ... i ... is it ... time for ... me to disappear already?" He asked quietly. " ... if .. your awake ... it means my time is up ... right?" He asked as he raised his hands to press them against his stomach as he looked up at King with a look of sadness. King stared back at Sasuke before his eye lowered some and he growled softly. ' It is ... no more your time than mine child ...' He spoke clearly into Sasuke's mind, his voice was deep and commanding, but filled with sadness in tone. Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared at King before he took a step forward. " W .. What? But your ... awake ... doesn't that mean .. ? He asked as King turned his gaze away. ' It .. means nothing ... I am bound by ... powerful seals ... it would be impossible for me to awaken fully in this state ... ' He spoke as Sasuke frowned before he stepped closer as King looked at him. " ... your ... King ... you could easily break these ... but ... you choose ... not to?" He asked as King's pupil thinned on Sasuke. He then lowered his eye even more. ' ... I ... have no desire to awaken to my full power ... and kill you child. I simply ... wish to ... watch over you ... and protect you from the terrors of this world ... by any means ... ' He spoke as Sasuke's eyes lifted before he looked down quickly and then back up at King.

" ... I thought you were suppose to be ... this evil monster ..." He said as he raised his hands and gently touched the bars as King snorted. ' ... don't be fooled. Just because my intentions are selfish ... doesn't mean I wouldn't slaughter hundreds of humans to complete my own goals.' He spoke as Sasuke stared at him before he tilted his head. "Selfish ... goals?" He asked in confusion as King's pupil focused on Sasuke. " ... not now child ... it will come in due time. For now, return to the Kyuubi. ... I do ... hate to see him upset." He spoke as his eye closed as Sasuke's eyes widened before he was suddenly yanked back out of the darkness. His eyes shot open as he gasped out as Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened with relief. " SASUKE!" They shouted together as Sasuke laid there as he panted heavily, he looked around before up at Naruto and the crying Sakura. " What ..?" He then looked down at his now healed wound before he lowered his eyes as he relaxed slightly in Naruto's hold as he sighed in relief himself. " Thanks..." He spoke as he passed out from exhaustion as Naruto blinked before he looked worried as Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder. " He is okay ... " She stated as Naruto nodded before his eyes narrowed as he raised his free hand and caught the rock that came flying towards Sasuke. He clutched it in his hand before he looked over to the crowd with a glare.

Noticing the small child that stood with a scowl on her face, " Don't help monsters!" She squeaked out as Naruto's eyes lifted before they narrowed as the child's mother quickly pulled her back. The crowd looked as if they shared her view though. Sasuke's face filled with an anger he struggled to contain. He knew she was just a child, but she was being fed this clearly from the adults and it pissed him off. He crused the rock in his hand as Kakashi stepped in to help get the crowd moving. Sakura wiped her eyes as she shook her head. She blinked as Naruto stood up slowly, gently lifting Sasuke into his arms as he looked down at the other, his face calm as he tilted his head. " I'm ... taking Sasuke to your clinic ... he needs to rest, can you keep an eye on things for me Sakura?" He asked as Sakura shifted to stand and nodded as he smiled. " Of .. course. " She said as she watched Naruto turn to walk away with Sasuke as her smile faded quickly. She lowered her hand to her chest as she squeezed her shirt and looked at the damage done by this attack. ' The more these attacks happen ... the more fear ... that will be put into the villagers.' She thought as she looked at Naruto's fading back.

Naruto gently laid Sasuke down as he pushed his bangs off his face and held the other's cheek as he rubbed the spot under the other's eye and then he leaned down to kiss the other's forehead. He then moved to stand, pulling the blanket over Sasuke as he shifted and looked out the window. " Hokage ..." Naruto didn't turn his head but he glanced back at Sai who stood in the room, looking out of breath as he glanced at Sasuke and then to Naruto. " I'm ... sorry, I failed ...I tried to reach Sasuke ... when I noticed something was wrong ... but that damned girl got in my wa - " "Sai, I have a new task for you. A task I know that I can only trust to you." Naruto spoke up as Sai blinked and then his eyes narrowed as he nodded and stood up straight. " Anything." Naruto turned his gaze back down on Sasuke as he tilted his head. " ... I want you to ... try and find a way to ... reverse the forbidden jutsu that my father and the other's did on Sasuke." He said as Sai's eyes widened as he looked at Naruto as if he'd lost his mind. " ... what ..? But if you ... that would release King!" He shouted some as Naruto narrowed his eyes before he looked at Sai. " I know, then ... we will will bind King's ... soul to something else ... anything but Sasuke or anotherl living creature." He said as Sai lowered his eyes. " O - Of course , I will find out what I can ... " He said as Naruto nodded and looked back at Sasuke.


	8. Chapter Eight : The Rageful Beast

Sasuke was surprised at how much bad luck he'd been having lately. Between the Saviors trying to capture him and the growing hatred of the village, he was beginning to have doubts about a lot of things. He knew that Naruto and the others were doing their best to try and hide things from him and make it seem as if things were " alright ". But Sasuke was a very sharp person. He could see through the lies and the facade of happiness. Things were bad ... and they only seem to get worse. A soft sigh escaped between his lips as he sat in the window and stared out at the village, not minding the raindrops that continued to peck at the glass. It was a gloomy and dark day, the streets were almost void of people and it was quiet, at least in his opinion. He liked days like this. His chin rested against his cheek as his other rested on his stomach. He'd been lost in his thoughts since he'd woken up. He hadn't forgotten his brief talk with King and still tried to figure out what it meant. Was King awake? Had he imagined it? It was hard to tell, but he now had to worry if at anytime, King would take over and the thought terrified him. If he died, so would his child. He closed his eyes as he tilted his head a bit. " Sasuke?" Naruto's voice broke him from his thoughts as he opened his eyes and turned his head to glance at the other. " ... you okay?" Naruto asked as he walked towards the other, a worried look on his face.

Sasuke nodded as he smiled and shifted to stand. " Mm, I'm fine. I was just resting my feet a sec, even though I haven't put on much weight, it seems to be enough to throw my body off some." He said as Naruto smiled and walked up to the other, leaning forward to kiss him on the lips, pulling back just slightly. " ... oh? So is that a cute way to say that your getting fat ~? Cause I don't mind the least." Naruto teased as Sasuke scowled as Naruto raised his hand and set it on Sasuke's stomach. " Don't hit me ~" Naruto whined a bit as Sasuke gave him a half lidded stare. " ... and why not? You just called me fat ... " He muttered as Naruto shook his head quickly, " No, no ~ I said I don't even notice the difference cause your so amazingly beautiful and skinny and the best ninja in the world." He said as Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto gave a nervous laugh before he smiled and leaned forward as he poked the other's nose. " I'll let it slide just this once, but no second chances." He warned as Naruto perked up as he hugged Sasuke suddenly as Sasuke let out a whine of complaint as he squirmed in Naruto's hold. He managed to get away after a good knee to Naruto's knee cap as the other lay curled up on the bed, he made his way into the kitchen. " ... so what should we have for lunch?" Sasuke called back as he moved to look into the fridge.

Naruto whimpered as he rubbed his sore knee. He swore Sasuke was abusive and liked it ... he then rolled onto his back, it felt nice to just spend time at home with Sasuke, dressed in plain clothes and not have to worry about the village for a day. He closed his eyes as he let out a content sigh. " ... mm ~ Ramen!" He called as he went to fold his arms behind his head. He felt a bit sleepy suddenly and already felt himself drifting off. He'd figured Sasuke heard him despite the lack of reply as he soon drifted off as soft snores left his form as the rain continued to fall outside. It wasn't until awhile later that Naruto finally pulled himself out of his sleep. He lazily blinked his eyes open and found himself staring up at the dark ceiling. The room lacked light as he shifted to slowly sit up. Looking around, he was surprised that Sasuke hadn't woken him up. " Sasuke?" He called out as he shifted to get up, he let out a yawn as he stretched to crack his stiff bones before he walked out of the room. " Oi ... Sasuke!" He called as he started to wake up more and more that he didn't get a response from his wife. His heart starting to race as he looked in the kitchen and saw nothing. " Sasuke?!" He shouted as he moved out into the living room and looked around, but saw no sign of the other. " SASUKE!?" He shouted as he ran back into the bedroom and checked all around. He cursed as he opened all the closet doors and then he stood in the middle of the room.

" No ... no ... where ... where? Calm down ... calm down ..." He urged himself as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he let it out. He then focused his mind. ' ... Nine Tails ... can you sense King ..?' He spoke to the beast that was inside of him. There was a moment of silence before a voice replied back. ' ... I can. Something ... is wrong ... it is ... as if my senses were blocked ... I think you were put under some kind of sleep jutsu .. my senses are groggy .. ' Nine Tails spoke as Naruto clutched his fists as he moved to quickly get dressed. ' Where is he!? Where is Sasuke?! D - Do those bastards have him!?' He shouted back into his mind at the Nine Tails. ' I ... don't know ... King's ... chakra is ... off far to the north ... ' Nine Tails replied as Naruto paused before he cursed as he moved to run out of the apartment. He headed out the door, running out onto the puddle covered, muddy streets as he looked about. Not caring about the rain that fell on him. One of the ANBU members appeared when Naruto gave the signal. " Gather a search team. Do it quickly ... and meet me in the woods to the mountains!" Naruto ordered as the masked figured bowed and disappeared as Naruto took off. ' No ... no ... not again! How could I let my guard down like that !?' He cursed himself as the Nine Tails snorted. ' It was me as well Naruto ... do not blame yourself ... just hurry ... ' The Nine Tails spoke, sounding worried, which worried Naruto.

Naruto moved as fast as his legs would allow him as he ran through the woods, smacking and shoving at anything in his way. He couldn't stand this, that after just surviving a second attack, Sasuke was gone again. It was repeating cycle that he'd failed to break. With him asking Sasuke not to use his chakra, the other could only defend himself so much against those monsters. His eyes narrowed his pupils thinned. " I'll ... kill them all ... if they .. " He made it to the top of the hill as he slid to a stop as he panted heavily and he stared forward as his eyes widened in horror and surprise. He saw Sasuke laying on his back in the middle of a strange symbol that was drawn on the ground around him. Nine points stretched out to circles and all contained some kind of orb, except for one. Naruto looked around. " W .. What is this?" He asked as he ran forward to reach Sasuke but winced when he ran into a powerful barrier, hitting it hard enough to throw himself back as he stumbled a few times. He blinked in confusion. " W .. what?" He ran forward again as he slammed into the barrier but avoided falling back too much as he looked up and around. " NO!" He shouted as he slammed his fists into it as he looked at Sasuke. The other's form laying with his shirt pushed up to reveal King's seal mark. Naruto continued to attack the barrier as he shouted for Sasuke, but his voice fell on deaf ears. ' He .. can't hear you Naruto ... he is trapped in that barrier ... ' Nine Tails spoke up as Naruto looked around.

" There has to be some way to breakthrough!" He growled as he turned and his eyes lifted when he saw Aoi and Jo standing there as Aoi smiled behind her mask. " Why hello Nine Tails ~ we've been waiting for you ~ " Aoi spoke as Naruto's form tensed with anger. " You bitch! Why can't you just leave us alone! Sasuke has no desire to be your damned Lord!" He snapped as Aoi tilted her head. " ... well of course not right now, but once we rip the Kyuubi out of you and fully awaken our Lord, Sasuke's wants and needs won't matter much ~" She cooed as Naruto's eyes widened before he tensed. " ... r - rip out the Nine Tails ...? I .. I don't understand ..." He said as Aoi spread out her arms. " It's quite simple really, the way to undo that mess your father and those stupid human elders did ~ The only way to undo the curse seal that holds our Lord inside of that little human is to sacrifice the chakra of all nine tailed beasts at once to give our Lord the boost he would need to break the seal and take over that little shell of a human ~" She said with a giggle as Naruto's face took on a look of horror. " Y .. Your insane ... " He muttered as Aoi shook her head, raising her finger. " It makes perfect sense. Your just too dumb to realize it. The tailed beasts were born of our Lord's creation ~ he brought them into this world to keep balance while he was stuck inside his sky fortress above, unable to directly interfere because of his immense power. He spread them across the land and had them watch over and teach the humans, but not even they could curve the evil will and desires of you dirty creatures. "

She said as she folded her arms behind her back and turned to the side. " ... it is a sad story really ~ all the negative energy began to gather, drawn to our Lord who was a pure being at that time and he took it in to save you wretches from destroying yourselves under it's influence. There was just so much though and eventually it began to infect our Lord. He started to see the horrible side of humans ... and thus, when it became too much for him to bare the sight of you flies ... he left his fortress and descended on humanity in his true form ~" She spoke as Naruto stared wide eyed, his mind flashing to the stores he'd heard as a child of the massive beast of horrible destruction and chaos that was King and he swallowed. " He began to punish you all, destroying and scourching the lands until nothing remained, but ... then, his own beasts betrayed him." She said with a frown underneath of her mask. " They .. banded together and fought against King, but were no match for their creator, so they formed a pact with the humans and using all their power, they helped the humans to bind King's soul and being to a pure human child. The only two born on that night ... were you ... and Sasuke Uchiha .." She said as Naruto took a step back. " Sasuke was simply chosen because through using this forbidden jutsu ... the tailed beasts lost their physical forms and could no longer remain in the world ... and Nine Tails ... had found his way to you ... the human that best suited his needs, leaving Sasuke to accept the burden as King's new body."

Aoi spoke as she walked towards the shocked Naruto, " To be hated by humans for what he'd done, having killed thousands of them ~ none of them knowing they'd driven our Lord to such a state. .. and as if to prove the cruelty and disgusting nature of humans, Sasuke spends his life shunned and hated by his own kind. No compassion ... no remorse ... it simply proves ... there is no reason for our Lord to spare you. ... and once we kill you ... and bring him back ... we'll make sure nothing interferes this time. A jutsu like that won't work on our Lord again." She warned as she found herself standing a few steps away from Naruto as he lowered his head to look down at her. " ... no ... your ... your lying ... " He said as he shook his head. " Nine Tails! She is lying right?!" He called out, but no answer came from Nine Tails, even though he could feel the pain. He lowered his eyes as he looked down and he felt his heart started race before he narrowed his eyes. " Even so ... I won't let you kill Sasuke for some selfish revenge!" He shouted as he suddenly pulled out a kunai as he lunged at a surprised Aoi as Jo moved forward quickly as their kunai soon met as a power burst out from the blow.

Aoi jumped back as she scowled under her mask as Naruto and Jo became locked in combat. " Fool ..?" Her eyes then widened as she sensed an attack as she avoided several kunai that were aimed at her, she flipped and slid back as she looked up to see Kakashi, Sakura, and the other members of ANBU closing in fast. Sakura landed as she spun the kunai in her hand. " Don't think we will let you escape this time." She said with a deadly glint in her eyes as Kakashi and his squad fought with the masked grunts of Aoi and Jo. Aoi chuckled, " You really think a weakling like you could beat me?" She mocked as Sakura smirked, " I don't have to beat you, I just have to give Naruto time!" She shouted as she charged forward as Aoi and her began to fight. Naruto slid back as he spun around, avoiding Jo's attack before he lifted his leg and slammed into the other's stomach and threw him back as he lowered into another ready stance, glancing back at Sasuke. He then looked forward. ' Listen Nine Tails ... I .. don't know .. how much of what she said was true ... but right now, it isn't about anything except saving Sasuke ... and our child ... our home, I need your help.' He pleaded as he avoided some of Jo's attacks, but the force ripped his clothes and caused slits in his skin.

' ... do you even need to ask child.' Nine Tails spoke as Naruto grinned as his eyes suddenly shifted orange as his pupils slit and he took on a more feral appearance as the chakra bubbled off his form and swung around as he slammed a tail into Jo hard and threw him clean across the clearing. He then turned on his feet as he looked at the barrier. ' Can we break it ..?' He asked as the Nine Tails grunted. ' Yes, just focus on a central point and I'll do the rest. ' He said as Naruto nodded as he stood up straight as several tails sprouted from his back as the tails whipped around until there were nine in total as he raised his hands as the tails curled around him and focused on the space between his pounds. Energy began to gather and form a ball as Aoi's eyes lifted as she turned her head. " No! Jo you fool! Stop him!" She shouted but Jo was still struggling to recover as Naruto grabbed the energy as the tails whipped back as he jumped up and let the energy cover his hand before he lunged down as he let out a fierce cry. He drew his arm back before he brought it forward and slammed it into the top of the barrier as a violent force and wind burst out as it threw everyone back as Naruto pushed forward, letting out a determined roar as the barrier started to cave in before it cracked all over and then burst apart in specs of dust as Naruto's eyes lifted as he smiled and he fell down towards Sasuke. He landed, standing over the other as he panted.

The Nine Tails chakra died down some as the tails faded and all that remained were his eyes and the marks on his face. He panted a bit before he shifted and leaned down, " Sasuke! Sasuke!" He shouted as he shook the other a bit as Sasuke stirred. He forced his eyes open as his vision cleared to show Naruto and he looked confused. " Na ... ruto?" He questioned as Naruto looked relieved, Sasuke was about to speak, but his eyes slowly widened as Naruto looked confused before he felt the horrible, piercing pain through his chest as his body jolted. He then looked down at the hand sticking out of his chest as Sasuke's face paled and was filled with horror as Naruto lowered his eyes as he struggled to speak as he spit up some blood on Sasuke without meaning to as he lowered as Jo ripped his hand out as he cried out some as he stared down at Sasuke as blood poured out of his wound as everyone stopped, Sakura screamed in horror as Sasuke shook his head slowly. " N ... Nar ...?" Naruto's eyes lowered as he tried to speak. " Sa ..." His eyes then closed as he fell to the side of Sasuke, droplets of his blood speckled Sasuke's cheeks as Jo stood up, flicking Naruto's blood from his hand.

Sasuke turned his head, to look at Naruto's still face as tears began to form in his eyes. " Na .. Naruto ...?" He called and his heart started to pound as did the mark on his hip as the wind and stormy weather started to become violent as Sakura looked around. Aoi blinked as her mask was blown off and she looked confused. " W - What? We haven't done the ritual yet .." She questioned as Sasuke's form began to pulse and glow as he turned his gaze on Jo who backed up. King shifted in the dephs of his mind as his eyes started to open as Sasuke was filled with an uncontrollable rage and pain he couldn't stop. " I'LL KILL YOU!" Sasuke shouted as a burst of power suddenly exploded off his form and blew everyone back into the woods as Sasuke's eyes widened as he screamed out in pain as he arched his back as his form slowly was lifted off the ground as the other eight orbs began to spark and lift as well as Sasuke's cries of anger and pain filled the air as the storm became more and more violent as the orbs circled his form and suddenly the chakra that formed around Sasuke began to bubble and ooze, the black and reddish tinted chakra shout out clawed hands as they grabbed the orbs as Sasuke's eyes turned completely red as the seal spread across his body as he was lifted up as Sakura watched in horror, but saw Naruto's form and cursed. " Sai!" She called to the other as they ran towards Naruto's body and managed to get him away as Sakura worked quickly on healing him.

Sai watched in horror as Sasuke floated upwards as his body began to spark violently with his raging chakra as it overtook his form. Aoi watched in horror as the orbs were pulled into Sasuke's body before it was wrapped up in the violent chakra and suddenly exploded out blowing a burst of wind and force outwards as it flattened the trees and tore into the village as it shot upwards into the air and parted the raging clouds as everyone stared upwards as Sakura struggled to heal Naruto with the violent nature ranging around them. Jo appeared next to Aoi, " We must go now." He stated as Aoi cursed and then moved to leave with Jo, but suddenly two massive clawed hands made of the chakra burst out of the ball of pulsing power that had formed around Sasuke and grabbed ahold of them and lifted them, squeezing tight as Aoi and even Jo cried out. Aoi looked at the ball in horror as her face paled as it mutated and tried to take shape as an inhuman roar and screeches and moans of lost souls filled the air as suddenly the two were yanked inside as their screams of pain were quickly drowned out as the ball began to violently warp and move about as if trying to contain something as Kakashi's eye was wide as he recalled this horrible feeling from that night.

Sakura struggled to contain her tears as she healed the hole in Naruto's chest as several tendrils shot out from the ball and planted themselves in the ground and held the warping egg in place as one shot up straight into the sky as suddenly a massively, earth shaking roar tore through the air and shook the ground below with violent winds and force. Everyone froze in place as the rattling of chains could be heard before the tips of a massive set of claws, black as death began to slowly descend out of the opening as all that could be seen within the opening were four sets of glowing red eyes. Sakura placed her hands over her ears as she cried. " NARUTO!" She begged as Naruto's eyes shot open as he gasped and sat up suddenly. Nine Tails healing kicking in as he panted and looked around before he looked up to see what had happened as his eyes widened in horror. " No .." He breathed out as he looked up at the sky as the seal struggled to contain King as his first clawed hand was slowly descending from the opening, massive in size. Naruto then looked at the ball of warping chakra and he could feel the intense pain and sadness that Sasuke was giving off. He looked at Sakura and smiled. " It will be okay Sakura ... just ... hang in there." He said as he forced himself up as Sakura looked at him in confusion. " Naruto ..?"

Naruto struggled to walk forward with the violently powerful winds and overbearing chakra coming off the warping egg. When he managed to get a few feet away, he winced as his still healing wound started to bleed from the wind ripping into his skin. " SAAAAASUKE!" He shouted as the egg suddenly calmed and King paused in his descent. Naruto stared up at the egg as he swallowed. " S - Sasuke! Please stop! I ... I'm here! I'm sorry ... that I ... scared you ... but ... you have to stop! At this rate ... King will get out and you'll disappear ... and then ... and then I will be scared!" He shouted as King let out another earth shaking roar above as he attempted to move it's clawed hand further out. Fueled and blinded by Sasuke's rage to destroy everything. The egg began to warp again before it opened to reveal Sasuke in the center, his arms above his head as the chakra was wrapped around him in tendrils and dug deep into his skin as the cursed seal covered his entire body. His eyes blank as tears of blood slid down his cheeks as he saw Naruto and he lowered his eyes, Naruto's eyes widened in horror at the sight. " S .. Sasuke ... no ..." He saw the orbs of the other tailed beast floating around him as well as the skeleton - like remains of Jo and Aoi being fed on by Sasuke's chakra. Naruto's eyes narrowed. " Just hold on ... I'll save you ..!" He shouted as he lunged forward, his eyes widened as several tendrils shot out to attack him, but thanks to the Nine Tails he was able to fend them off, but he felt each touch drain chakra from him.

' I have to hurry!' He managed to get into the opening before it closed behind him as he winced, instantly feeling weak as his chakra was drained and he panted heavily as he looked up at Sasuke, Sasuke was staring at him, his face filled with pain and fear. " Na ... Naru .. to .." He breathed out as King let out another roar as a powerfully violent force began to gather at the opening King was trying to get out of as he charged up his attack as Sakura's eyes widened as she looked up. " A - An attack like that will destroy everything!" She said as she placed her hands against her chest. " Naruto ... hurry!" She begged. Naruto forced himself up as he moved towards Sasuke. " I .. It's okay Sasuke ... I ... I'm here now ... I ... I'll protect you ... so you ... you don't have to do this!" He said as he stood infront of Sasuke as the tendrils lowered him infront of Naruto as Naruto forced a pained smile. " I ... I'm sorry ... so ... please ... come back ... for your sake ... and the sake of our child ..! Sasuke! Don't let King win!" He begged as Sasuke lowered his eyes as he closed them as he tried to pull his arms free but he winced when the tendrils yanked back. " I .. I can't ..." Sasuke said weakly, " .. I .. I can't control it anymore Naruto ..." He said as he looked at Naruto, " ... p ... please ... don't leave me .. " He begged as Naruto's eyes lowered before they narrowed. " ... never.." He said as he moved forward as his eyes widened as several of the tendrils shot forward and through his form as he gasped out and winced as Sasuke's eyes widened. " N - No! Stop it!" He begged as Naruto shook his head. " N . .. No ... Not until .. I can ... hold you... " He said as he pushed forward as he spit up blood and fet his body going numb as his chakra was zapped.

He could feel Nine Tails in pain as the tendrils invaded his mind and started to wrap around Nine Tails, he fought to get them off. Sasuke shook his head as Naruto got closer as he forced a pained smile. " ... usually ... I'm the ... idiot ... but your ... the idiot ... if you think ... I'm ... leaving you like this ... I'm here ... Sasuke ... you ... ... we can do this ... you just have to ... trust me." He said as he slowly wrapped his arms around Sasuke as Sasuke lowered his eyes as normal tears slid down his cheeks as he sobbed a bit. " I ... thought ... I ... lost you ... so nothing else ... mattered ... " He said as Naruto buried his face into Sasuke's neck. " ... never .." He said as he pulled back and then leaned forward as he kissed Sasuke deeply on the lips as Sasuke's eyes widened as his eyes returned to normal as he was suddenly freed from the tendrils as the egg burst apart which broke King's connection as he let out a roar as he was forced back as the opening in the sky closed and cancelled his attack. Nature started to calm as the rain stopped and the violent black, red chakra started to retreat back into Sasuke as it lowered to the ground and unfurled like a flower with Naruto and Sasuke at the center as it faded. Naruto sat with his arms around Sasuke tightly as he had the other's face buried in his shoulder as his chin rested on Sasuke's head as the cursed mark started to pull back across Sasuke's skin as he passed out against Naruto.

The orbs dropped to the ground around them as everything went still and calm as everyone who managed to survive got up and looked around. Sakura looked around. " It .. it stopped..." She said before looking ahead to see Naruto and Sasuke and her eyes widened. " Naruto! Sasuke!" She shouted as she got up and ran forward with Sai and the other's. Sakura paused when she saw the wounds on Naruto's body but he was awake as he held onto Sasuke. He glanced around at his friends and gave a weak grin. " ... I ... did it..." He said as he seemed content before he passed out against Sasuke as Sakura placed her hands over her mouth as she sobbed a bit. Sai let out a sigh as he looked around and he frowned. King ... was truly a terrifying monster. He recalled the hint of their end that had tried to escape above them and he realized now the burden Sasuke had of containing such a thing inside of him. He looked down at the other and he narrowed his eyes. Kakashi sighed as he rubbed his head. They had avoided the end this time ... but how many more times did they have ...?

As they were taken back to the village, Naruto laid on the stretcher with Sasuke tightly in his hold as he buried his face into the top of the other's hair. " I'm ... here ..."


	9. Chapter Nine : A Wounded Heart &Hard Cho

It took a full two weeks for Naruto to recover from his wounds, but he didn't mind it at all. He would endure any amount of pain if it meant he would get to keep Sasuke with him. It was taking longer to rebuild the damage done to the village, but Naruto was confident he could restore the balance. What worried him most, was the reception Sasuke would no doubt get because of it. The other hadn't left the bed during those two weeks hardly and it scared him that Sasuke might not recover mentally from this. He walked into the bedroom, bandages peeking out from the collar of his shirt. His wounds still healing along with Nine Tails after taking direct hits from King's chakra. He stared at Sasuke's back and he frowned. He moved forward and around the bed to look at Sasuke. Seeing the other was sleeping finally, the other hardly slept. The constant pain of the cursed seal as it attempted to repair itself was keeping Sasuke from resting. He sat down on the edge of the bed, gently pushing Sasuke's bangs off his face as Sasuke shifted a bit and buried his face more into the pillow. " ... his .. skin is warm." He muttered as he frowned and looked down at his feet on the floor.

' ... I imagine .. this is a painful process for him.' Nine Tails spoke up as Naruto rested his hands on his knees. ' Mm ... to .. have all that power ... and rage surge through you all at once ... I'm lucky .. it didn't destroy him completely. All because of my reckless actions.' He gritted his teeth as he lowered his head. ' ... our reckless actions you mean. I also played a hand in that.' Nine Tails spoke as Naruto clutched at his pant legs. ' ... Sasuke can't take much more of this ... mentally or physically .. having to contain such an unnatural power .. ... I saw it for the first time ... clearly, the godly presence of King ..' He said as he glanced at Sasuke's sleeping form. Nine Tails shifted a bit inside of Naruto. ' ..I'm afraid ... that was nothing close ... to what ... King is truly capable of ..' Naruto's eyes widened as he looked forward. ' ... what...?' He relaxed his hands some. ' .. King ..was merely reacting to Sasuke's immense emotions at seeing you mortally wounded like that... but that was hardly a true show case of his power ... a better example would be that time ... before the cursed seal was completed ... and Sasuke and King rampaged on the village, nearly destroying it before ... your father gave his life to stop them.' He replied as Naruto's eyes widened before they lowered and he shook his head. ' ... how ... how is Sasuke ... still able to ... exist with something like that inside of him... ? Even with the cursed seal ... '

' ... I imagine ... King plays more of a part in that ... than you realize Naruto. Part of the reason that ... Sasuke remains mentally intact ... is because King isn't fighting to escape his prison inside of Sasuke.' Nine Tails spoke, ' No more than I try to escape from you ... it may not seem like it, but we beast ... play a key role in ... such forbidden jutsu working so well.' He added as Naruto shifted to turn and face Sasuke as he gently brushed the other's cheek. ' ... so ... King ... is cursing him ... and somehow ... saving his life at the sametime ... how .. ironic ...' He muttered as Nine Tails gave a dry chuckle. ' ... even King knows... that Sasuke didn't ask for such a fate ... it was shoved upon him much like ... how I was forced onto you ...' He growled lightly as Naruto closed his eyes. ' ... but I hardly see you as a burden Nine Tails ... you are my friend ... and have helped me through a great deal with your knowledge and power ... I just wish ... King could do the same for Sasuke ... offer him knowledge ... power ... and ... the right to be happy .. ' He muttered as he sighed and shifted to stand as he walked towards the window, staring out at nothing in particular.

' Mm .. I too wish .. for something similar .. but as to King ... I cannot speak. He is not the same ... as I knew him.' He said quietly as Naruto closed his eyes as he sighed. " Na .. ruto?" Naruto's eyes lifted when he heard Sasuke's voice, turning his head to see the other was awake and staring at him. He moved over to him quickly as he leaned down and smiled. " Hey, hey ... how do you feel?" He asked as he gently pushed the other's bangs off his face as Sasuke closed his eyes. " I'm fine ... just ... hot ... and ... tired .." He murmered as Naruto frowned a bit. The other had been sleeping all day, but clearly it hadn't helped and he sat down beside Sasuke. " How about a cool bath .. and some warm milk?" He asked as Sasuke tilted his head and shifted a bit to curl up as he buried his face into the pillow, clearly looking in pain and uncomfortable. " ... I ... just want to sleep ..." He whined a bit as Naruto looked worried before he nodded a bit. " I know ... just close your eyes Sasuke ... " He said as he shifted to curl up around the other, pulling him close as he felt Sasuke bury his face into his chest and snuggle up to him and he narrowed his eyes as he gritted his teeth. ' ... I have to do something ... and soon ... '

Eventually Naruto had to return to his duties and he was worried about leaving Sasuke alone, so he'd asked Sai to keep an eye on him and he'd handle the extra workload. Sai was a bit against it, but after seeing how stressed Naruto was, he went along with it. He sat in the living room as he worked on some sketches, but his brush paused when he heard footsteps. " Sasuke? Are you up?" He called as he shifted to set his sketchpad down before he moved to stand, looking back towards the room before he walked around the couch, " Sasuke?" He called as he paused infront of the door, knocking on it some. When he didn't get a response, he came in quickly. " Sasuke?!" He called and his eyes lifted as he saw the other standing infront of the window, a blank look on his face as the wind whipped about his hair and his clothing. The seal marks glowing on his skin and running down his arm and leg as he tilted his head. Sai's eyes lifted, " S - Sasuke ...?" Sasuke heard Sai's voice and he turned his head to look at the other.

Sai slowly walked towards the other, " Sasuke ... what .. are you doing?" He asked as Sasuke lowered his eyes. " ... i ... it hurts ... " He said as he winced as he grabbed his arms as he stumbled back and hit the window as he gasped out as Sai's eyes widened. " Sasuke!" He shouted as he ran towards the other, grabbing ahold of him as he looked at him with wide eyes as Sasuke thrashed a bit in his arms. He cursed before he managed to reach into his pocket before he puled out a needle, something he'd gotten from Sakura, he pushed the needle into the thrashing Sasuke's neck as the other struggled for a bit longer before he slowly went lax in Sai's arms. He relaxed some as he looked down at the sleeping Sasuke, his face twisted in pain. He frowned. ' ... I'm sorry Sasuke ..' He muttered as he managed to lift the other up and get him onto the bed. He made sure he was comfortable before he pulled the blanket up, but paused when he saw the small swell of Sasuke's stomach under his shirt and his eyes lifted. He released the blanket before he pushed the other's shirt up slowly to reveal the small bump and the cursed mark spread out halfway across it. ' W ... what? Pre...gnant ..?' He thought as he looked at Sasuke's face and then lowered his eyes as he shifted to stand up. ' How can this be ..?' He questioned as he looked at Sasuke's face, the other was able to bare a child for Naruto?

Was that why Naruto showed so much interest in him ... Sasuke could possibly bare a child and pass on the King to that newborn? The thought caused anger to swell up inside of him ... which surprised him because it was towards Naruto of all people. He shifted to cover Sasuke up, setting a cool rag on his forehead before he moved to leave the room, leaving the door cracked as he walked out into the living room. Shifting to sit down as he raised a hand to his chin in thought. ' ... why else hasn't he announced that Sasuke is with child ...?' He thought and he was so lost in his thoughts he didn't realize that time had passed and soon the door opened as Naruto walked inside. He let out a sigh as he rubbed the side of his head and he paused when he saw Sai sitting in the living room, looking lost in thought. " Sai?" He questioned as he tilted his head. Sai turned his head slightly to glance at Naruto before he moved to stand. " Welcome back .." He said as Naruto offered a tired smile and nodded as he moved towards the kitchen. " .. how is Sasuke?" He asked as Sai walked around the couch. " ... sleeping. He had a bit of a fit earlier, but Sakura's sedatitve brought him some relief." He said as Naruto paused in taking a drink of his canned beer before he moved forward with it and then pulled the can away as he frowned downwards. " ... they are getting more frequent ... he woke up screaming from night terrors the day before ..."

"... perhaps, we should seek aid from the elder council ... ?" Sai suggested as he crossed his arms over his chest and Naruto took another sip before he shook his head. " ... I already know what kind of response they will have." He said with a frown as he looked annoyed. " ... they would sooner toss Sasuke in a cage like a beast and leave him to rot." He said as Sai's gaze thinned slightly. " ... is that the only reason you are trying to avoid them?" He asked suddenly as Naruto looked confused as he lifted his gaze to Sai. " .. huh?" He asked as Sai locked eyes with Naruto as his expression became a bit fierce. " ... I saw. The cursed seal is not only spreading ... from straining to contain King's power, but ... Sasuke is ... pregnant." He said as Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at Sai, he clutched the can a bit as Sai glanced to the side. " ... I'm not sure how it is possible, but with Sasuke being bound to a God, I have no doubt some changes happened to his body. ... but one ... would question your motives ... knowing that Sasuke can bare a child ... would it be possible for him to pass on King as well?" He asked as Naruto's pupils thinned as his gazed darkened. " ... what the hell are you implying Sai ..?" He growled lowly as Sai closed his eyes. " ... I'm not implying anything ... I'm simply ... curious to know why've you kept this hidden." He asked as Naruto lowered his head some, his bangs casting a shadow on his face as Sai continued.

" ...if it is for a tactical play, I can understand it, but I wouldn't agree with it. Using Sasuke and your own child to keep ahead on the board, is cut throat, even for yo-" " YOUR WRONG!" Naruto shouted as he crushed the can in his hand as Sai jumped some as Naruto glared down at the floor. " Your wrong ... it has nothing to do with being Hokage or trying to get ahead in this stupid ass war! It is to protect them! What do you think will happen if people find out that Sasuke is pregnant!? They will get the same idea as you and then not only is Sasuke's life more in danger, but our child's as well! I would NEVER think to use Sasuke to gain some advantage in this war! He isn't some tool for people to use! He is a fucking living human being! Does noone understand that he feels! He feels emotions! He feels pain both mentally and physically! He isn't some monster ... why do none of you see that?! It's always about what you can gain or lose from using him ... I can't stand it." He growled as he threw the can in the sink violently as Sai looked surprised and felt ashamed of himself as he glanced to the side, " I ... I'm sorry Naruto .. I was out of line." He stated as Naruto was quiet before he closed his eyes and shook his head. " ... it's fine. Your a logical person Sai ... I know .. in this type of situation ... most logical people would think that way, but ... I'm far from logical ... I'm just simply trying to protect my family ... and save my wife .." He said as he looked up at the other slowly with a pained look on his face.

Sai's eyes lifted even more before he looked down, he was about to speak when he heard footsteps and he glanced to the side to see Sasuke walk around the corner and stand there. Looking in pain still, but more aware of himself as his flushed face was scrunched up a bit in confusion. " ... Naruto ... what's going on?" He asked as Naruto looked away for a moment to gather himself before he moved towards Sasuke and smiled at the other, " Nothing, how are you feeling?" He asked as he touched his hand to the other's forehead, feeling his temperature had dropped some. Sasuke sighed a bit, " Mm ... better ... I think ... it is finally passing." He said as he watched Naruto pull back and lean down to lift his shirt, seeing the cursed seal had calmed as well, but the black tendrils still remained spread out, no doubt infecting Sasuke's own chakra veins. He frowned before he stood up and pushed a hand through Sasuke's hair to slick it back off his face as he smiled. " ... how about a bath and some food? I'm sure you two are starving .." He said as he raised his hand to set it on Sasuke's stomach, rubbing it some. Sasuke lowered his eyes as he nodded. " ... sounds good." He said as Naruto smiled and then glanced back at Sai. " Thank you for your help today Sai ... I've got it from here." He said as Sai lowered his eyes and nodded, he then bowed his head to the two. " ... of course." He said as he turned to leave, " Sai .."

His eyes lifted at the sound of Sasuke's voice calling him and he turned his head to look at the dark haired male as he moved towards him. Sasuke paused infront of Sai as he smiled a bit. Holding out his hand. " ... Thank you ... for looking after me ... I'm sorry if ... I caused you any trouble, I know that it is hard to be around me because of - " " It was no trouble at all, infact, it was a pleasure actually." Sai cut Sasuke off, which surprised Sasuke as he felt Sai take his hand and squeeze it as he gave Sasuke a small, but warm smile. " Please don't hesitate to ask for my help in the future ... I do not hold you accountable for what happened that night. You are our Hokage's wife ... and a brave warrior who still fights fiercely for your home, despite how we have wronged you ... so ...you have nothing but my respect and admiration ... " He said as he turned to leave, leaving Sasuke stunned by his sudden words as the door closed and he turned his head a bit before he lowered his eyes as he smiled some as Naruto smiled a bit behind him.

Sai walked down the steps and out onto the street as he frowned and turned to walk down towards his own home. His mind lost in thoughts, he clutched his hands at his sides. His mind flashing to earlier when Sasuke had his fit and he closed his eyes. What Naruto was doing ... was nothing that could help the other, he knew it was against ... all his faith and trust in Naruto, but he had to do something ... before Sasuke ... and that unborn child became tools of war ... he lowered his head as he paused in his steps. " ... forgive me Naruto .." He muttered. Naruto stood in the kitchen as he boiled some water for ramen, he stared at the pot as he suddenly slammed his fist on the counter as he lowered his head. Sasuke stared up at the steam that rose from his bath through half lidded eyes. He closed his eyes as he turned his face to the side. Everything hurt, but he had to do something ... before he drove Naruto crazy.


	10. Chapter Ten : An Ode to the Future

Naruto frowned as he stared out at the village from his spot on the cliff that faced his home. His eyes half lidded and his face set in a blank look as the wind violently whipped his hair and clothing about him. He saw a flash of something before his eyes thinned and he clutched the kunai in his hand as he brought his arm up and deflected the kunai that was thrown at him from ahead of him. His pupils thinned as he took a step back as a blur of black moved pass him with inhuman speed and slid across the ground, he winced a bit as a thin line of blood appeared across his cheek. He then turned some to see the figure as they stood up and his eyes glinted as Sasuke stood there. The dark haired male tilted his head as the wind whipped his own bangs about his face as his clothes flapped a bit. The form fitted kimono fashioned sleeveless top he had on, revealing the slight curve to his stomach. He raised the kunai that had struck Naruto, a thin line of blood running down the blade as Sasuke's now crimson eyes narrowed. Naruto turned to face him, the two simply staring at one another without a word, but no voice was needed for a situation like this.

Naruto positioned himself into a battle ready stance as did Sasuke before Naruto charged forward with his own inhuman speed. Sasuke moved forward to greet him as their kunai clashed, metal scraping against metal as Sasuke moved with his usual agility, keeping Naruto on his toes. The two making a path down the cliff as Naruto dodged a barrage of kunai while Sasuke avoid some himself. He flipped back and jumped into the air as Naruto slid to a stop and looked up as his eyes lifted as Sasuke quickly brought his hands together in a flurry of hand signals before flames began to whip up around his body, almost serpent like before they let out a roar and shot down towards Naruto as he jumped back on his feet to avoid the flames as he cursed and he moved towards the trees for cover, he quickly did a few hand signals of his own as several bursts of wind shot out of the trees and Sasuke's eyes lifted before he suddenly spun his body in the air, dodging the wind balls, but being blown back some. He wasn't able to catch his balance properly as he fell due to the extra weight he'd put on, it was a lot harder.

He found himself falling as his eyes widened and he dropped his kunai, wrapping his arms around his stomach protectively so he could take the brunt of the fall. His eyes lifted when he felt himself land in a pair of arms and he looked up to see Naruto, looking relieved he was quick on his feet. He landed on the ground as he slid and almost stumbled, but managed to catch himself. He let out a sigh of relief as he looked down at Sasuke and grinned. " That was close huh ~?" He asked as Sasuke sighed a bit himself and then scowled up at Naruto. " That was your fault idiot .." He said as he raised his hand and swatted Naruto's chest as he let out a soft whine at the sting. " O - Ow! I'm sorry ... I thought you had enough distance to dodge it properly ... " He pouted as Sasuke glanced away as Naruto looked down at Sasuke and he smiled a bit softer as he gently set the other on his feet before Sasuke fussed. " ... that is probably good for today hm? You seem to be fully recovered to me ... even pregnant your still as deadly as ever." He said as Sasuke stood up and looked at Naruto as his eyes returned to their normal black coloring and he raised a hand to place it on his hip.

He lifted his other hand as he looked at it, flexing it some before he looked back to Naruto and nodded. " ... I feel it as well. I was in control of my chakara unlike before." He said with a small smile as Naruto raised his hand to rub his cheek a bit, the thin cut already healing. " No kidding ... but you shouldn't push yourself too hard, you don't want to jumble our baby up in there." He said as he moved forward and gently grabbed Sasuke's raised hand as Sasuke looked up at him with a bit of surprise before he felt the soft touch of lips against his own. He blushed as Naruto pulled back a bit. Sasuke looked down, a bit caught off guard. " Y ... yeah .." He muttered before he lowered his eyes as Naruto smirked and then buried his face into the top of Sasuke's head, enjoying the soft touch of the other's hair and the wonderful vanilla scent it had. " ... I'm glad your feeling better ..." He muttered as Sasuke nodded slowly and pressed his forehead against Naruto's chest. " ... me too ..." He said as he moved closer to the other.

As Naruto and Sasuke walked into the village streets, Sasuke kept his usual neutral expression and ignored the disgusted glares and scowls he got. His gaze focused forward as he ignored what his ears picked up. He blinked when he felt a warm hand over his own. He looked to the side to see Naruto lace their fingers before he looked up at the other. Naruto side glanced at him before he turned his head as he gave his trademark grin. In his own way, telling Sasuke not to worry. Naruto was determined to keep his promise to Sasuke, that one day he'd be able to walk down these streets and not have to feel like an outcast for what he was. Sasuke scowled a bit, a faint blush coming over his cheeks before he looked away and off to the side at nothing in particular. Naruto pouted some, as they walked Naruto tried to scold with his expression whoever he caught putting Sasuke down. Once they reached their usual ramen shop, he slid onto one of the stools as he sighed. The Owner turned around just as Sasuke sat down, " Oh? Hokage, are you and Kakas - " He paused when he saw Sasuke and he stared at the other for a moment. Sasuke lowered his gaze before he bowed his head some.

He didn't want them to have to leave because of him, he knew Naruto loved to come here. He looked at Naruto, " I'm ... going to head back first." He said as Naruto looked at him in confusion. " W - What? Why?" He asked as Sasuke closed his eyes before he shifted to stand as the Owner frowned. " Wait, please don't leave ... I ... asked the Hokage to bring you here. He is always going on about how beautiful and lucky he is ... I wanted to see you in person for myself ~ " He said with a welcoming grin. Sasuke's eyes lifted as he turned his head to look at the man in surprise. He then blushed even more as he sat back down as the Owner nodded as Naruto blushed out of embarrassment because he knew he'd pay for that later. The Owner went to grab Sasuke a menu, already knowing what Naruto liked. " I have to admit, he was right. You are quite the looker, even for a guy. I'll have you know, this idiot husband of yours is a pain." He said as Naruto gasped out as the Owner chuckled. Sasuke stared at the man, he couldn't tell if he was putting on a front for Naruto, but ... even if it was a lie ... he'd enjoy it. He smiled softly, " I agree, he is an idiot." He said as Naruto looked at Sasuke with a pouty hurt expression. " Saaaasuke!" He shouted as the Owner let out a hardy laugh as Sasuke chuckled himself at Naruto's pouty temper.

As they walked home, Naruto had his arms folded behind his head as he let out a sigh of relief. " Maaaaan! I am fulll!" He announced as Sasuke walked beside him and he side glanced at Naruto. " Well you ate enough for three people." He said as Naruto flinched a bit and then scowled some. " I couldn't help it ... I was starving ... I don't get to eat much at work these days." He said as Sasuke lowered his eyes before he turned his head forward and his face became neutral. " ... Gomen ... that ... is my fault." He said quietly as Naruto's eyes lifted before he dropped his arms and turned to face Sasuke, stopping in his tracks. " It's not! ... don't think that Sasuke!" He said as Sasuke paused in his steps a few ahead of Naruto as he closed his eyes. " Even if you say that ... just to comfort me Naruto, we both know it's true. I cause trouble for the village .. for Sakura ... and for you." He said as he tilted his head back. " ... because I'm weak ... and easily ... swayed." Sasuke said before his eyes widened as Naruto pulled him back by his arm and turned him around before he was wrapped in the other's tight embrace. Sasuke could hardly move as he looked up at Naruto. " Naru - " " Stop it." Naruto begged quietly as he buried his face into the top of Sasuke's hair. " ... your not weak .." He said as Sasuke lowered his eyes.

" Mm ... but I am ... baka ... look at all the trouble I cause ...because I can't control it ..." He muttered, " ... people ... want to use me to kill ... and gain power ... and ... they come after you because of it .. how .. will we .. raise a child like this ...?" He asked as he sobbed quietly as Naruto's eyes widened as he tightened his hold on Sasuke as he shook his head. " W - We can do it! We can do it Sasuke .. w - we'll be fine ...I'll protect you ... I'll protect you both!" He said with fierce determination in his voice as Sasuke closed his eyes tightly. Clinging to Naruto as he buried his face into the other's chest. Naruto sighed as he slowly pulled the blanket up over Sasuke, smiling some as he watched the other roll onto his side and curl up like the cute cat that Sasuke always made him think of. He stroked the other's hair before he stood up and rubbed the back of his neck. He couldn't blame Sasuke for being scared. The closer they got to their child being born ... the more Naruto began to truly wonder if he was capable of keeping them both safe. He didn't want to be like his father and have to sacrifice himself .. if he was gone, there would be no one who could really protect Sasuke.

Sure there was Sakura and Kakashi ... but they could only do so much, understand so much. Only he knew. He frowned as he turned to leave the room as he left the door cracked as he made his way towards the fridge, opening it with some effort as he stared into it. ' .. your stressed more than usual Naruto.' A voice spoke into his head as Naruto shifted and reached in to grab a canned beer. ' Yeah ... because ... my wife is in constant danger. ... and pregnant ... and shares a body with the most powerful being in existence ... and has all of my enemies and friends after him ... I think I would be.' Naruto replied as he closed the fridge door a bit harshly. He turned, popping the can as he scowled. ' ... I have to do something Nine Tails ... isn't there something ... I can do to shield him ... to protect him ...?' There was a moment of silence before the Nine Tails spoke back. ' ... I'm not sure Naruto. This is the fist time ... I've come across this situation, so you have to understand that my knowledge is ... limited, but ... there has to be something ... ' Nine Tails spoke as Naruto sighed and shook his head, not finding that very helpful, but he knew the fox was doing the best he could to aid him.

He sat down at the table as he pushed his hand over his face and set the can on the table. ' ... is Sasuke ... going to be able to give birth ... is our child going to be safe ... and healthy, can I even protect my wife and child from the World ...? I... just don't know anymore. I need some kind of break..' He thought as he took a sip of his beer. The next morning, Naruto made some breakfast and wrapped it up for Sasuke before he left. He'd check in with the ANBU he had watching the other to make sure he was okay after yesterday. Sasuke let out a sigh as he stood infront of the mirror in the room, staring at himself as he turned to the side. Dressed in only an oversized button up and a pair of capri type tights which he often wore under his uniform since it was comfortable. He looked at the noticable bulge of his stomach. He then scowled some as he pushed a hand through his spiky, wild locks before he turned and went to head into the living room. He knew that Naruto was already gone for the day, but he blinked when he sensed anothe presence. He paused just outside the door as he glanced around slowly, something felt off. He narrowed his eyes as he reached into the back of his pants for the kunai he always kept on him and he moved slowly, silently as he could.

His eyes then lifted as a few metal balls rolled out onto the floor infront of him and he raised his arms as gas clouds burst out and he backed up, coughing some as he tried to block it out with his sleeve. He stumbled as his body started to go numb as his vision blurred and he dropped the kunai. He coughed a few more times before he dropped to his knees as he looked up, trying to see who or what it was, but he couldn't. What was happening? Where were the ANBU guards? His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he dropped to the side as he layed there, passed out. As the gas started to clear, two figures dressed in fighting gear and gas mask walked up to Sasuke's form and kneeled down, one of them checked him, gently pushing his bangs off his face. " He's out ~ " " Well that was easy ~ let's hurry, we don't want to keep the Elders waiting ~" The other spoke as they shifted and leaned down to get Sasuke up. The ANBU guards watched from the trees, but made no move to strike, under orders of the Elder council not to interfere despite Naruto's orders. They disappeared. Sai glanced to the side, out the window when he saw the ANBU member there signal to him that it was done, he prayed they were gentle with Sasuke. He was taken back to his current situation when Naruto let out a frustrated noise.

He looked at the other curiously. " Something wrong Naruto?" He asked as Naruto glanced at him and gave a pouty scowl. " .. I guess, I can't decide what kind of crib to build ... we don't know if we are having a boy or girl yet ~" He said as Sai's eyes lifted before he felt a slight jab in his chest and he tried to keep his expression neutral. " ... perhaps you should set up an appointment with Sakura ... to check the gender..." He said as Naruto's eyes lifted. " We can do that?!" He asked as he shot up in excitement. " That would cheer Sasuke up for sure! Knowing what we are having!" He said with a grin as Sai's eyes lowered and he looked down. " Mm ... I'm sure ... Sasuke would be happy to know .." He said as Naruto walked around his desk and then looked at Sai, " ... I think I'll go check on him for lunch ~ " He said as Sai tensed and he looked down slowly before he glanced up as Naruto went to leave. " N ... Naruto .. " He spoke up as Naruto paused and looked back at him. " What is it Sai?" He asked as he tilted his head as Sai hesitated before he shook his head and looked at the other. " ... enjoy your lunch." He said as Naruto blinked before he grinned and went to leave.

Once Naruto was gone, Sai looked down before he closed his eyes, smacking his fist against the desk as he clutched his hand into a tight fist. ' I'm ... so sorry ... ' He thought to himself, wishing he could say it to Naruto. Naruto unlocked the door, walking in as he held the bag of sweets in his hand for Sasuke. " Sasu - " He paused when his sensitive nose smelt the remains of a knock out gas and he looked around, " Sasuke?!" He shouted as he dropped the bag as the sweets spilled out as he ran forward towards the room. " Sasuke?!" He shouted again as he looked in and saw it was empty, running around the apartment as he shook his head. " No ... no ... no.." He ran out onto the balcony as his eyes flared with anger. " JINGA!" He shouted as the frog masked male appeared in a bowed posture, Naruto growled lowly. " Where is he? Who did you let take him and why?" He asked as Jinga bowed his head more. " Forgive us ... Hokage ... it .. was an order from the council ..." He said as Naruto's eyes lifted as he felt his heart drop to his stomach. " .. no ... " His mind flashing back to Sai before anger like he'd never felt before filled him before he turned sharply and ran out of the apartment.

Sasuke let out a groan as the effect of the gas stated to fade and his face twisted before he forced his heavy eye lids up as he felt something cold against his face. It was stone. He looked around the dark cell he was in, only a single tourch to offer light. He tired to move his arms, but they were bound above his head and he winced as he looked down to see his ankles chained as he looked around the cell as he woke up more. His heart started to pound. " Where ...?" He breathed out, his voice dry and his throat scratchy as he tugged on the chains. He tilted his head back as he felt his eyes grow warm and wet with tears. " Na ... Naruto .. " He called out weakly as he felt the darkness closing in on him as he whimpered out the other's name once more, " ... please ..." Naruto slammed Sai against the wall with enough force to dent it, his face twisted in rage and a dark expression on his face. " What the fuck were you thinking?!" He snarled loudly at the other. " Do you realize what they will do to him!?" He shouted as Sai's eyes lowered as he frowned. " I .. I was just trying to help ... keep Sasuke ... and your child safe ... " He said as Naruto's pupils thinned. He suddenly threw the other to the side. " You better hope to the Gods, they don't lay a hand on him because if they do, when I return, I will kill you and everyone in this village." Naruto said as Sai's eyes widened as Naruto turned to leave. Nine Tails bristled a bit but wasn't against it.

Naruto knew what he had to do. He wouldn't make Sasuke wait any longer than he had to.


	11. Chapter Eleven : Our Wounded Hearts

It had been almost a week now since Naruto had found any trace of Sasuke's whereabouts. The council could be hiding him anywhere. Hiding anywhere themselves. They no doubt knew that Naruto was aware of their actions now and wanted to avoid him getting in the way. All Naruto could think about was Sasuke. He was sure the other was afraid and calling out to him, but he couldn't get to him and that pissed him off to hell and back. His wife and child were suffering alone somewhere and he was useless in an effort to save them. Sasuke could barely move, he felt weak and listeless. It had been days since he'd last had food or water save for what dripped onto the cold floor beside him. It wasn't clean, but he lapped up what he could to survive. It had been days of Hell in this prison, all he could here were the loud shouts and curses of the brutal criminals he was locked up with in the council's elite prison for ninja who had betrayed their villages and much worse. His chakra and what nutrients he had built up in his body went to the child in his belly. They'd let him down from his hanging position to have their fun with him, his body ached and burned with the remains of their actions, unable to fight back in an effort to keep his child shielded from the brutal onslaughts. He layed on his side, his arms wrapped around his belly as he stared forward thought half lidded, dull eyes into the darkness.

His gaze focused on that single torch that lit up the bleak dungeon, it was his only tie to the light before he was swallowed whole. He'd given up hoping for someone to save him as he had back then as a child. No one would come. But ... if his child survived ... he would ... have done one good thing with his worthless life. That thought pushed him to not give up completely, but he struggled on the edge more and more everyday. He knew that his body would not disappear when he died, it would become King's ... he just prayed the God King hear his pleas to spare his child. He shifted to move his hand infront of his face, but he paused when he saw the glint of the gold band around his finger and his eyes glazed with warm, wet tears as they slid down the paths already painted on his face. " ... Na ... ruto ... I ... I'm ... sorry ..." He was able to mutter in a dry, weak voice as he closed his eyes. When he wanted to drown out all the horrible noise around him, he would retreat to the past. While not all of his memories were good... he cherished the ones he spent with Team 7...

They often had days of hard training, but it was rewarded with nights of laughter and wamth as Kakashi took care of the three of them. All of them abandoned by their parents in some way, they became a family. Nights of Sakura struggling to cook something that didn't burn a hole in your stomach .. nights of Naruto trying to figure out what Kakashi looked like behind his mask ... and nights of himself ... smiling ... and laughing like he'd never done before in his life. Even through all the hardship he faced ... they faced as a team because of him, Kakashi ... Sakura ... and Naruto stood with him. They gave him hope. They gave him a family. Things he may have never learned of, if Naruto hadn't saved him like he had. No matter what he did ... they forgave him. Everytime he lost himself. They loved him still. He forced his eyes open barely as he stared at the flames as he sobbed quietly. ' I ... don't ... want to die ...' He thought as he moved his hand weakly as he reached out towards the flame before his eyes slowly started to lose sight of it as his hand dropped to the floor as he layed there still.

The massive being inside of the deep confines of his mind stirred as it opened it's many eyes as it let out a snarl. ' Wake child ...' A powerful voice boomed in Sasuke's mind as King shifted as the bars that confined him shook as the paper charms pulsed violently. ' Wake child!' The voice boomed again as Sasuke's body pulsed as he dug his nails into the stone floor slightly as the voice boomed again and Sasuke's eyes shot open as the pupils thinned in the center as the crimson pink coloring took over as the seals activated around his pupils in the white kanji. There was suddenly an explosion in the lower prison that tore through the building. Killing many of the inmates as a burst of power shot out from it before tearing the rest of the prison apart as the crimson flames tore through everything, leaving no one alive. A lone figure walked through the flames as Sasuke stepped out ... or what looked like Sasuke. The cursed seal glowing and spread across half of his body as his black hair had changed to a color similar to that of his eyes, highlighted underneath the layers with black. His form beated, bruised, and bloodied. His clothes torn from the treatment he'd received inside. He looked back at the prison as it burned, the light of the flames reflected in his eyes.

Several ANBU members landed a few feet away from him, looking shocked at what they saw. " W - What the hell ...?" " How - ?!" " You bastard! What did you do!? There were innocent guards in there!?" Another shouted as Sasuke slowly turned his head as his sharp gaze fell on the ANBU members as they jolted at the look that Sasuke ... or what appeared to be Sasuke gave them. Sasuke's pupils thinned as their skin suddenly begun to crawl and tingle before they screamed out in horror as blood and shreds of chakra suddenly burst from their bodies as Sasuke ruptured their chakra veins. They spit up blood through their masks as they dropped to the ground within seconds. Forming a massive puddle around their bodies as Sasuke's gaze became half lidded. " Now you can join them." He stated in a voice that was not his own, his own voice only a mixture of this inhuman one. He walked forward and over their bodies as his bear feet stepped in their blood with little care. King let out a pained noise from deep within Sasuke's mind as he was chained to the floor of the very prison that contained him as one of his massive clawed hands was outstretched through the bars despite the pain as it curled protectively around Sasuke's mind, trying to protect it from his own darkness and hatred that was no infecting the other.

As Naruto ran forward, finally getting the location of where Sasuke was being held, he paused in his steps. His eyes wide in disbelief and fear as he saw the prison was burning. He paled as he shook his head, feeling sick to his stomach. " S ... S ... Sasuke ...?" He called as he walked towards it, getting closer his eyes lifted a bit more when he saw the pile of ANBU members and he looked confused. " What ..?" He noticed the open slits all over their bodies and he then looked around quickly, " Sasuke?!" He shouted for the other, " Sasuke!?" He called again as he ran forward, but was forced back by the dangerous flames as Sakura ran up behind him, stopping as she placed her hand over her mouth at the sight. Sai trailing behind, looking more than roughed up as he stood there with wide eyes of horror. Naruto cursed as he suddenly heard footsteps as they all glanced to the side to see someone step out. Sasuke stood there as Naruto felt his heart burst with relief. Sasuke's inhuman gaze fell on the three as Naruto moved forward. " Sasuke .. your okay - " He paused when he noticed the other's appearance and the state of his body and he lowered his eyes. " S ... Sasuke?" He called to the other as Sasuke turned his gaze on Naruto.

Sasuke's pupils thinned as the Nine Tails suddenly snarled. ' Naruto! Move!' He shouted as he forced Naruto's body to get out of the way as a powerful unseen force struck the area where Naruto had been standing, denting in the ground as Naruto slid back as he looked at Sasuke in confusion. " Sasuke! W - What are you doing?!" He shouted as the Nine Tails growled. ' That ... is not Sasuke ... ' He warned Naruto, ' .. so King?' He asked as Nine Tails growled lowly, ' No ... something ... else has ... taken control of both of them... a deep seed of hatred ... ' Nine Tails spoke as Naruto frowned. " Y .. your joking ... so ... where is ... Sasuke ...?" He asked weakly as he shook his head, Sasuke tilted his head as he smirked slowly, a dark and twisted look coming over his face. " You were too late to save him ... so ... I had to step in and do it for you ~" Sasuke spoke as his form suddenly began to spark and pulse violently with an untamed power as the tendrils of crimson chakra burst of his form and Naruto stared wide eyed at Sasuke as he shook his head. " ... no ..." Naruto's entire form becoming shaken as his mind suddenly flew through different memories of his Sasuke, the one he knew and loved as he felt his eyes growing warm and wet.

" No ... I ... I just ... needed more time ... please ... don't take him ... " He begged as Nine Tails growled. ' Naruto! Keep it together!' He shouted as Sasuke tilted his head back as he raised his hand as the energy began to swirl around his palm and form a ball as the wind created from the power burst out as Sakura and Sai tried to shield themselves with their arms. " W - What power .. !" Sakura shouted as she glanced over at the shocked Naruto as he dropped to his knees. " Naruto!" She shouted as she looked towards Sasuke. Sasuke stared at the three with little care in his cold eyes before she looked back to Naruto. " Naruto!" She shouted as Naruto slowly turned his head to look at her. She locked eyes with him. " Don't give up! Your the only one that can bring Sasuke back! You just have to fight! Fight as hard as you can Naruto! Don't let the darkness beat you!" She shouted in encouragement as Naruto's eyes lifted before the Nine Tails snarled in agreement. ' She is right Naruto! Sasuke is hiding! Don't let him hide in the darkness that consumed King!' He urged as Naruto looked back to Sasuke before his eyes narrowed and without warning he got to his feet as he ran towards the other, " Sasuke!" He shouted as Sasuke turned to face him, his eyes lifted slowly as he saw Naruto coming towards him, he quickly cancelled the massive collection of energy as he prepared himself in a battle stance.

Naruto's face filled with renewed determination as he lunged forward and towards Sasuke who was about to attack him, but Naruto reached him first as his arms wrapped around Sasuke in a tight embrace. Sasuke's eyes widened when he felt the strength and warmth of Naruto's hold and he tilted his head back as he growled at the other. " What the hell are yo - " " I'M HERE SASUKE! I DIDN'T ABANDON YOU! DON'T BE AFRAID! I AM HERE! SO COME BACK! I WON'T LET YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND!" Naruto suddenly shouted as Sasuke's eyes lifted as his form pulsed as his entire being was shaken as the cursed seal marks lit up on his body as he tilted his head back as he screamed out in pain as they reacted to Sasuke's inner mind and tried to push King's darkness back. King growled lowly, but he saw the darkness start to retreat as his eyes widened in surprise as he unfurled his hand to reveal Sasuke as he was cloaked in a pale orange light that no doubt belong to Naruto's chakra. Sasuke screamed out in pain as the waves of power burst off his body and blew back everything around them, including Sakura and Sai. Naruto winced, bracing himself as the power cut into his skin and ripped his clothes, a small price to pay compared to what Sasuke had gone through all alone in this hell.

He squeezed the other tighter as he shifted and suddenly pressed their lips together in a deep kiss as Sasuke's eyes turned completely red as his chakra violently burst off and tore into their surroundings as it fought against the cursed seal to be contained as King watched Sasuke slowly open his eyes as the tendrils of darkness came towards him and they were suddenly blown back as King shrunk back into the darkness of his prison at the light. Sasuke's form slowly began to calm as his hair returned to it's natural color as did the rest of him as the chakra died down and Naruto could feel the other relaxing in his hold and into the kiss and he opened his blue eyes to see Sasuke's own had returned to normal as the seal withdrew itself as Naruto pulled back from the kiss. He smiled a bit as Sasuke's eyes filled with tears as they slid down his cheeks as his head tilted to the side. " ... baka .. " He whimpered as Naruto tried to hold back his own tears as he nodded and leaned in to kiss the other again. " ... that's right .. I'm ... sorry I took too long ... and left you alone Sasuke ..." He said as he lowered his eyes as Sasuke shifted to bury his face into Naruto's shoulder. " ... you came ... that's ... all that matters to me ..." He muttered as he went lax against Naruto as Naruto closed his eyes as he pressed his hand against the back of the other's head as he tilted his head back as he stared up at the sky.

Sakura slowly stood up, she smiled at the sight as the gentle breeze pushed over them. Sai stood up as his eyes lowered and he glanced down, he was sure, that he would be exiled for what he'd done , but at least Sasuke was safe again. He was wrong to assume that Naruto wanted to do anything other than love and protect his family.


	12. Ch Twelve : Can We Repair the Broken?

Naruto let out a sigh as he shuffled through the papers on his desk, looking for a specific scroll, but having no luck in finding it. He made a face as his eyes became half lidded in annoyance. He then sat back as he raised his hand to massage his temples. " ... are you alright Naruto?" Sai spoke up from his desk, although his voice didn't have much volume in it. A month had passed since the horrible ordeal with the council putting Sasuke in prison and while Sai was thankful that Naruto didn't banish him, he knew he had a lot of trust to earn back with the other. " .. not really." Naruto responded as he moved his hand to glance at the other with his blue orbs. " ... I am being buried in all of this useless nonsense, but ... all I want to do is find the council and deal with them." He muttered as he glared off to the side. " ... they must know that I have Sasuke back, yet they have made no move to contact me ... and ... that leaves me on edge. I don't want to be caught off guard." He growled lowly as he shifted stand from his desk and Sai lowered his eyes as he glanced down at the scrolls infront of him. " ... I'm afraid ... they ... used a jutsu that erased their location from my mind ... so wherever they are now, they will not make a move until they are sure ... they can win." He said as Naruto walked around his chair and looked out the window at the village before him.

" I know ... but ... Sasuke ... is getting too far along now ... to handle anymore strain on his body ... or mind ... " He said as he looked down some. " .. we'll continue having those ANBU members we can trust ... search for some kind of clue, once we have their location ... I will personally be going to deal with them for what they did to my wife." He growled behind clentched teeth as he clutched his hands into tight fists at his sides. Sai's eyes widened as he turned his head and looked at Naruto's back, the jacket of the Hokage looking vibrant and proud on his form before he sat back some. " ... your ... planning to go against the council ...?" He asked as Naruto closed his eyes and nodded. " ... I am. I won't excuse what they did, what they put him through ... or that they lied ... and used you to do it. It is high time that the council be replaced with a new regime ... the villages should be able to freely governor themselves and their people ... since only we know our own people, not these relics from the past who don't give a damn about the suffering they cause! How many wars have they had the villages start? In the name of what?! Well that stops here!" He said as he turned and looked at Sai with a determined expression.

Sai's eyes widened as he stared at Naruto before he smiled slowly and nodded as he shifted to stand, bowing his head. " I know ... that I have to earn back your trust ... and your respect, but I will do so at your side, fighting for a cause that I know ... will bring peace to us all." He said as Naruto blinked before he smiled some and nodded. He then raised his hand as he rubbed the back of his head, letting out a nervous laugh suddenly. " It sounded cool to say ... but .. unless I can get somewhere ... it is all just pretty words." He admitted as he lowered his eyes as Sai stood up and tilted his head. " Have faith Naruto, I believe that when the time is right, we will gain access to what we need." He said as Naruto nodded and smiled slightly. He then looked back out the window, he hoped that was the case. He didn't want to have to involve Sasuke or their child in anything dangerous, which taking on the council would be.

Naruto slowly walked into the home he shared with Sasuke, having had to move after the whole incident before where the other was kidnapped. He closed the door after letting the ANBU guards off duty. He walked in, holding a plastic bag in his free hand as he looked around. " ... Sasuke?" He called, always getting nervous when Sasuke didn't greet him right away. He paused in the kitchen and he saw the other was sitting at the table, his face buried deep into his folded arms. No doubt asleep. A small smile of relief crossed his lips as he walked towards the other, setting the bag on the table gently as he moved over to Sasuke, he leaned over him, putting his ear close enough to hear the soft snores coming from his wife. He then stood up as he glanced at the clock. " ... he must have fallen asleep waiting for me again." He muttered, feeling badly. He'd had to work late more nights than he liked to try and get things on track with the village. He glanced down at Sasuke, pondering if he should wake the other or just try to move him to the bed so he could be more comfortable. The latter seemed like a better option, knowing Sasuke could sleep like a rock if he was really out.

He shifted and gently pulled the chair back as he lifted Sasuke into his arms bridal style, being mindful of his showing belly as he looked down at the other's relaxed face. The only time it took that state, which even that was rare. Sasuke let out a noise as he shifted in Naruto's arms and buried his face into the other's chest as he muttered something in his sleep. Naruto blinked and then grinned a bit, ' Ehhh, Sasuke is so adorable! ' He thought as he fawned over his wife as he walked towards their bedroom. Once he reached the bed, he gently laid the other down as Sasuke's head fell to the side on the pillow as he layed on his back. One of his hands resting on his belly while the other beside his face as soft breaths left his form. Naruto stood up, staring down at the view and enjoying it quite a bit. Seeing Sasuke dressed in one of his button ups and a pair of simple black pants was too perfect. It had been a few weeks to be honest since they'd had any type of sexual contact. Since Sasuke's ordeal and with everything going on and of course Sasuke's pregnancy, there just wasn't time, but that didn't mean Naruto wasn't feeling it. He sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

" You gotta stop looking like that Sasuke ... I might attack you .." He muttered as he side glanced at the other, his eyes trailing the other's slender form, curves and all. His eyes then paused on the other's stomach, he tilted his head before he shifted to sit down slowly. He lifted his hand as he set it upon Sasuke's stomach, feeling the warmth and the soft beats of a heart. His eyes lowered as he smiled warmly as he gently rubbed the other's belly. He glanced at Sasuke's face when he saw him shift a bit and then back down to his stomach. " ... in a few more months ... we will finally get to meet you Suou ... I hope your as excited as us ... your mother tries to hide it ... but he can't wait for you to get here more than anyone." He said as he paused when he'd pushed the other's shirt up to reveal the cursed seal that had seemed to spread so much in the last few months. It nearly covered all of Sasuke's belly and ran up his entire side. He frowned before he looked away. He then shifted to stand as he moved to pull the blanket over Sasuke to keep him warm as he turned and walked towards the window as he gently opened it and closed his eyes briefly at the feel of the passing breeze. It was cool to the touch before he opened his eyes once more and looked out at the village.

' Kyuubi ...' He spoke in his mind as the Nine Tails stirred, unfurling it's tails from around it's form as it looked up. ' What is it Naruto?' He asked back as Naruto leaned on the window seal and stared forward. ' ... can you promise me something ...?' He asked as the Nine Tails's eyes narrowed a bit, waiting in silence for Naruto to continue. Naruto lowered his eyes as he glanced at the ring on his finger. ' If ... anything happens to ... Sasuke or I ... please ... make sure that Suou is safe ... I know that ... would mean ... leaving my body, which would kill me, but if there is no hope for me anyway ... then please ... protect him ... if I can't.' The Nine Tails looked confused before he looked down and shifted to stand in Naruto's mind as his tails flowed about. ' You ... don't need to ask ... but ... it won't come to that. I may have a way ... to save King and Sasuke. If we can do so ... this torment will end.' He spoke as Naruto's eyes lifted. ' What ..?' He asked back as the Nine Tails sat down and looked up. ' The ritual used to seal King inside of Sasuke is ... incomplete ... if we complete it ... and fully merge their beings together ... Sasuke would no longer lose control ... King could finally find peace ... and Sasuke would be free to live his life at your side.' He said as Naruto stood up slowly as his eyes narrowed. ' ... it ... can't be that easy ...? ' The Nine Tails grunted. ' Of course not, but ... it is a start... there is ... a possibility for it to go wrong ... '

Naruto glanced back at Sasuke as he rolled over, ' ... what ... could go wrong?' He asked quietly. The Nine Tails was silent for a moment before he spoke. ' If ... we do it incorrectly ... Sasuke will be the one bound to sleep ...and King will ... ' Naruto glanced down some. ' ... I .. will talk to Sasuke about it ... ' He replied as the Nine Tails glanced up, ' Don't feel rushed to do it ... ' The Nine Tails replied as Naruto nodded and moved towards the bed, it seemed like an easy option, but one he wasn't sure if it was worth the risk. The Nine Tails glanced down, ' Also ... I will speak with my brothers and see if there is any other method we can try.' He spoke to Naruto as he got into the bed and he smiled and nodded as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke, curling up to his wife. ' Mm, thank you ... goodnight my friend.' He replied as he buried his face into the top of Sasuke's head. ' Goodnight .. Naruto ..."


	13. Chapter 13 : No Rest for the Wicked

Sasuke let out a sigh as he sat on the edge of the bed, his face somewhat scrunched up in pain as he rubbed his largely swollen belly. He was a week or so pass his due date according to Sakura, but the little one was not ready to come out it seemed. That of course didn't stop Sasuke from feeling the unyielding pain for the last week. He pressed his thighs together in hopes of getting some relief, but that did nothing. He closed his eyes as another spike of pain came and he clutched at the fabric of his shirt some over his belly. " Ah .. " He couldn't help but let out the sharp gasp as his flushed face was filled with a refliection of the pain he felt. Naruto walked into the room as his eyes lifted, seeing Sasuke sitting up. " Sasuke? What are you doing? Sakura said you have to stay in bed ..." He said as he moved to set the bucket in his hand down as he kneeled infront of Sasuke. Seeing the pained look on his face worried him. " I ... I can't ... it's too uncomfortable to lay down ..." He whined as Naruto frowned and raised his hand, rubbing the underside of Sasuke's belly in hopes to help. " I know ... but ... you have to try ... laying flat could help ... push the baby in the right direction ... " He muttered, not sure if that was even true himself. Sasuke looked up at Naruto's face as he looked on the verge of tears.

" ... w ... what if ... something is wrong?" He asked as Naruto's eyes narrowed. " Nothing is wrong Sasuke ... everything is fine, sometimes babies come late ... don't worry, you two are going to be fine." He said as he kissed the other's hand over his stomach and smiled some. Sasuke's expression softened some before he moved his hand to Naruto's cheek as Naruto tilted his head into the soft touch. " ... y ... your so sure ... I wish ... I could be." He admitted as Naruto laughed a bit. " Well when your an idiot like me, it is easy to always hope for the best. Besides ... I'm not going to let anything happen to the two of you. Our baby is going to be born healthy ... and your going to be just fine too ... " He said as he turned his head and kissed Sasuke's palm. Sasuke blushed a bit more before he smiled through the pain and nodded. " Right ..." He said as he gasped some when another sharp pain came as he clutched onto Naruto some as he gritted his teeth. Naruto looked worried as he watched Sasuke struggle through the pain and he lowered his eyes. ' ... please let ... me be right ... ' He thought to himself.

Eventually the pain became too much for Sasuke to bare, so Naruto rushed him to Sakura's clinic and just in time. Right as they arrived, Sasuke's water had finally broken and Naruto knew it was time. He was a ball of nerves and worry as Sai watched him pace around outside the room as Sakura prepped. He could hear Sasuke's groans and cries of pain. " I need to be in there with him." He growled as he stared at the door. Sai frowned as he sat in his seat, " You will be, just give Sakura time to pre-" " He is in pain!" Naruto snapped, " Can't we get him something?! Or we just assume he feels nothing?!" He yelled a bit as Sai blinked and then sighed as he massaged his temples. Finally the door opened as Sakura stepped out, ushering Naruto in. Giving him a face mask and such to wear as she closed the door. Naruto stared forward as Sasuke was panting heavily as he stared up at the ceiling. His legs propped up and bent, spread enough for the baby under the sheet as he was changed into a gown. Hooked up to an IV so he could keep fluids and pain medication in his body, even though it didn't help much. Sasuke turned his head when he saw Naruto who rushed over to his side. " I'm here Sasuke .. I'm here." He said as he grabbed Sasuke's hand as he looked the other over.

" We don't have a lot of time, they are coming now." Sakura said as Naruto's eyes lifted as he looked at her. " ' They?' " He asked as Sakura nodded as he looked down at Sasuke with surprise. " T - Twins ...?" He asked as Sasuke gave a weak nod. " W ... We ... just found out ... t ... the reason ... t ... they ... are coming late ..." He managed to get out before he tilted his head back and cried out some as Naruto felt joy fill him. Twins? He would have never thoug - He was torn from his thoughts at Sasuke's pained pleas to let him push as Sakura got into position. Naruto didn't even care that Sasuke had crushed his hand pretty much as Sakura coached Sasuke through it. The other's labor lasted several hours and it was no easy task for a male by any means. He'd used every ounce of strength he had to deliver the two twins, but he managed it. Naruto at his side, helping Sakura to coach and encourage him and finally the cries of two infants soon filled the room. One boy and one girl. As the handmaid took the baby girl away to clean her up, second to come, quickly behind her brother, Naruto smiled wide. He looked at Sasuke, the other was completely exhausted. Tear streaks lined his face, his eyes barely open as he panted and struggled to breath through the feverish heat that wrapped ahold of him. Naruto gently pushed the other's bangs off his face, stroking his hair as he leaned down to kiss Sasuke's damp forehead.

" You did it Sasuke ... ! You did it ... you did such an amazing job!" He said, his own eyes becoming glossed over as Sasuke forced his eyes open. " ... I ... I want to see them ..." He managed to get out as Naruto glanced at Sakura as she walked towards them, holding the two bundles. Naruto helped Sasuke to sit up some as Sakura set them carefully in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke stared down at them through half lidded eyes. Two healthy, chubby cheeked infants. Their skin flushed and their tuffles of dark hair showing their relation to Sasuke. Sasuke gave a weak smile as he pulled them close as they both made a noise at their mother's presence. Naruto watched proudly at his family. Sasuke and him now had a family of their own. He leaned in as he looked down at the two infants. The female infant the first to open her eyes as Naruto's lifted in surprise. They were bi colored. One was a vibrant and pure blue like his own and the other a solid and refined black, her brother followed suite and shared the same eyes opposite to his sister. Naruto smiled as he looked up at Sasuke. His eyes widened with worry when Sasuke passed out as he caught the other, Sakura quickly taking the twins as Naruto held onto Sasuke. " Sasuke!?" He shouted as worry filled his face when the other didn't respond, going limp as Sakura got the twins to safety and she moved to Sasuke's side.

Feeling his pulse slowing, she shouted at her nurses who had to pull the shouting Naruto away as they worked. Naruto struggled against Sai and some of the nurses holding him as he reached out and shouted for Sasuke as Sakura worked to stablize him. Luckily she was able to do it. Sasuke was soon sleeping off his exhaustion as Naruto fawned over the two infants at the bedside in their own baskets. They slept soundly as well as Naruto looked at the sleeping Ssauke. " ... your amazing ... thank you ... Sasuke." He said as he lifted the other's hand and kissed the wedding band on his finger. " Thank you for giving me Suou and Sena ... " He whispered as he side glanced at the two infants. He was still shocked that they had twins, but he was thankful more than anything. He was able to keep Sasuke and their children.

After a few days of rest, Sasuke was able to go home with the twins and it felt nice to bring them home for the first time. Of course the village was a hustle and bustle with the news of the twins. Some surprised that Naruto would have the choice of a Hokage after him with his own bloodline. Some talking about the powerfully mixed bloodline of the uzamaki and uchiha. Others speaking of spawn born of a monster. The whispers were all different, but nothing would be proven until Naruto spoke, which he knew he would have to do soon. Especially if he wanted to establish that it was every person in the village's duty to protect and look after his children just as any other children in the village. Right now, he was enjoying more, watching his daughter sleeping soundly in his arms. Wrapped in the bundle and nice and full no doubt after her feeding. He slowly walked around before he glanced up to see Sasuke helping Suou to polish off his own bottle. He was a bit bigger than his sister, but seem to have Naruto's apetite. Sasuke smiled lovingly as Suou suckled the milk down happily, despite his eyes being closed. Naruto grinned, " He is really going huh?" He asked as Sasuke nodded and looked at Naruto. " He has your greedy habits when it comes to food." He teased as Naruto blinked and blushed faintly before he looked down at Sena, " ... well ... one of them was bound to." He muttered. Having taken note how much Sena was like Sasuke.

She was calm and quiet, unlike her rowdy, fussy brother. Once the twins finished their meals, they were put down for a nap as Sasuke left the door cracked. An ANBU member stationed outside of the window as he kept watch. One of the few loyal ANBU that Naruto would trust to protect their children when Sasuke and himself weren't watching them. Sasuke slowly sat down, wincing a bit as he placed his hand against his stomach. Naruto watched him worriedly. " Still sore?" He asked as Sasuke sat back and sighed some before he glanced at Naruto and smiled a bit. " A little ... but nothing I can't handle." He said as Naruto smiled slowly. " I bet it is nice to feel normal again huh?" He asked as Sasuke glanced up in thought. " Mm, yes, it is nice to feel lighter ... but I .. sorta miss the warmth of the twins in my belly ... it was comforting." He said as he lowered his eyes as he glanced down at his now mostly flat stomach, unnoticable under his shirt. It wouldn't be hard to tighten his muscles back up again, but he wasn't in a rush to leave his children to do any sort of training. " ... they were safer too." He said as Naruto's eyes lifted and then lowered as he glanced down some. " They are safe here too Sasuke ... don't worry ... with a mom like you ... only someone with a death wish would even think about hurting them." He said as Sasuke chuckled a bit as he closed his eyes. " Your right. The one thing this unnatural power will be good for." He said as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto thought about what the Kyuubi had told him and he stared at Sasuke for a moment before his expression grew serious. " Sasuke ... the ... Kyuubi said .. he might know a way to ... help you." He said as Sasuke's eyes lifted as he sat up some. " Help me? How?" He asked as Naruto looked down, it was clear to see he was uneasy. " ... he suggested a way to create a balance betwee King and you ... so that you don't lose control of your chakra and yourself when you fight and such." He said as Sasuke's eyes narrowed. " That .. is possible?" He asked as Naruto glanced off to the side. " ... uh, for the most part yeah. It's just ... I'm not so sure about it ..." He said as Sasuke frowned and then closed his eyes as he shifted to sit back. " ... he said ... that the ritual my father used to ... bind King to you ... is incomplete, that is why King's chakra bleeds into yours and causes you to lose yourself ... he said the only way to stop that, would be for King and your souls to join. The is the only part of you two that isn't connected. That's what creates the unbalance." He said as Sasuke's eyes lifted as he clutched the fabric of his pants. " ... join ... our souls?" He asked as Naruto gritted his teeth. " Yeah ... but ... if we mess up ... King might be the one to take over ... and you'll ... I ... I don't think we should risk it! I mean your fine the way you are! So what if you ... have trouble sometimes ... I don't want to risk ... losing you!" He said as he sat up some.

Sasuke lowered his head, his hair casting a shadow over his face. " ... but Naruto ... " He started as Naruto looked down, almost bowing his head. " Please don't even consider it Sasuke!" He begged as Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked at Naruto. " I don't care what anyone says ... you don't have to change just to protect everyone! We ... we all love you as you are! I do! Suou and Sena will ... I don't ... I don't want to lose you ... ! Not after finally creating our family together! We can find another way! It may take a long time ... but we can do it! A way to save you without ... you having to give up a part of yourself!" He said with pleading eyes as Sasuke stared at Naruto with shock on his face. Sasuke then lowered his eyes as he smiled and he slowly shifted to stand as he walked towards Naruto. He stood infront of the other as he raised his hand to gently touch Naruto's cheek. " ... I don't want to change either." He said as Naruto's eyes lowered as they became glossed with tears as Sasuke leaned down as his lips gently touched Naruto's in a tender kiss that steadily grew deeper as he arched his knee onto the chair beside Naruto as Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke. Sasuke pulled back after a moment as he tilted his head and kissed the other's lips again softly. " I'm not worried ... I have confidence that you will find a way, but for now, I only care about the here and now. You and our children are all that matter to me, as long as I have the three of you ... I can overcome anything ... even a God .." He said as Naruto grinned as he nodded. Sasuke pressed his forehead against Naruto's, " Besides, I don't look at King as an enemy. He struggles just as I do ... and I don't think he intends to harm me or anyone I love ... but ... a power like this, shouldn't exist, if we could find him ... peace, I too could experience it." He said as Naruto nodded. " Right, no matter what, I'll find a way Sasuke ... I promise." He said as Sasuke chuckled as he shifted to settle in Naruto's lap, burying his face into the other's neck. " I know ... you always do, idiot." He muttered.


	14. Ch14 : All That We Hope For

It was hard to believe how quickly four years had flown by, but it could easily happen when you were able to avoid mortal danger and enjoy life. At least, that was the thought Naruto had often these days. A lot had happened, but luckily none of it impacted his village or family in a negative way. The mysterious group known as the Saviors had disappeared off the map according to Sai, making no more attemps on Sasuke after that last one. The war ended with the great nations coming to a truce thanks to Naruto and Sai's hardworkings at peace. The village continued to grow and prosper and most importantly, his lovely children had fun, carefree lives. They had no worries or fears and the village respected Naruto enough not to take out their hatred on his children, even if they were from Sasuke as well, so the twins had many friends in the village. Suou being especially popular with his group, but he was very protective of his mother and little sister Sena. Sena was shy, but very warm and friendly so a lot of the girls wanted to be around her and she didn't mind in the least. Despite how well things were though, nothing much seem to change for Sasuke in those four years. He was still hated by the village and treated poorly, but he didn't care as long as his family was safe and happy. The cursed seal had stopped spreading but Naruto could tell Sasuke struggled sometimes and even Sakura stated that King's power was building up inside of Sasuke and having outward effects on the other physically.

Even now as Naruto wrestled with Suou in the living room, he glanced up to see Sasuke hunched over the counter, using it for support as he panted lightly. Sena at his side as she often was, looking up at him worriedly as she clutched his pant leg. " M - Mama?" She whimpered as Sasuke raised a hand to his face as his form shook, he set the knife down he was holding before he dropped it. " I ... I'm ... okay Sena ... d ... don't worry ... " He sighed out before his eyes lifted when he felt a hand against his lower back, glancing to the other side to see a concerned Naruto looking at him. " Why don't you sit down for a sec, I'll finish cutting this up." Naruto offered as Suou stood behind his mother, looking up at him curiously. " Mama? You okay?" He asked as Sasuke lowered his eyes as he glanced back at Suou and offered a strained smile. " I'm fin-" He started as he turned before he lost all the strength in his legs as he fell forward as Suou and Sena's eyes widened as Naruto quickly caught Sasuke before he hit the floor, holding him up with his arm as panic filled his face. " Sasuke!" He said as he gently helped the other stand as Sasuke gritted his teeth some. " I ... I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me today .." He said as Sena sniffled as tears started to fill her eyes. " Mama ... ?" She whimpered as Suou looked on the verge of tears himself as he moved forward and took his mother's hand between his own. " Let's go sit Mama, then you will feel betta ..." He said as Sena nodded as she moved to hold onto her brother.

Naruto smiled some as he looked down at the twins as Sasuke nodded some and followed the twins into the living room. Naruto watched Sasuke sit down and his smile faded. It was getting worse, he glanced at the half cut up chicken. Sasuke sat down as he relaxed a bit, already feeling better as the twins snuggled up to his sides under his arms. He blinked slowly before he glanced down at each of them as they sniffled and clung to him and he lowered his eyes as he smiled and pulled them closer. After dinner and a bath, the twins were put to bed as Naruto washed the dishes he sighed some, but he paused when he heard Sasuke call him. He turned around to see the other standing there with a frown on his face. Naruto blinked, " Sasuke?" He questioned as Sasuke tightened his fists at his side as he looked Naruto in the eye, " I want to do it." He said as Naruto looked confused, but the Nine Tails stirred inside of Naruto as he shifted to sit up. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he raised his hand and pressed his thumb to his chest. " I want to complete the ritual ... to join King and I." He said as Naruto's eyes widened as he dropped the plates in his hand and turned to face Sasuke. " W - What? But Sas- " " I know." Sasuke said as he cut the other off before he closed his eyes. " I know the risk, I know ... that I could fail ... and King could ... take over, but even still, I want to try Naruto." He said as he shifted his hand to wrap it around the front of his shirt.

" ... but I don't want to live my life like this ... I don't want to make Sena, Suou, and you suffer. I know that ... as long as I have my family ... and all of my friends ... that I can win." Sasuke said as he gave Naruto a determined look. " Maybe not back then when we first met .. but I'm different now. I'm strong and I'm not alone, I'll make mistakes ... but ... I know that I can do it Naruto." He said as he stared the other down as the Nine Tails shifted to stand as he grinned. ' I think he's decided. ' He answered as Naruto lowered his eyes for a moment before he grinned and shook hi shead as he looked up at Sasuke. " I'd be crazy to stop you when you have the expression on your face." He said as Sasuke smirked as Naruto raised his hand and clutched his fist tight. " Alright, let's do this!" He said with a fire of his own in his eyes. He always wanted Sasuke to become stronger. To be in control. If he could help the other, he would. Soon, the plan was in motion. Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, and the other members from their generation all eager to help Sasuke and after leaving the twins in the care of the elders. The group headed for the shrine of the God King far in the mountains that touched the sky. Sasuke looked down at the two paper charms, one each from the twins. He could clearly see their smiling faces as they wished their mother luck to get better. Sasuke closed his hand around the charms as he pressed his hand against his chest. ' I will do it ... I'll ... save us both King.' He said as his thought reflected throughout him as King shifted as his eye opened as his pupil thinned.

The journey was of course long and not easy, but the group was tough and they would make it no matter what. Sasuke fueled by his determination ignored the pains and aches of his body as they traveled. Naruto at his side, having his back at every turn as Naruto stared forward with determination of his own as he pictured his father's smiling face. ' Dad ... if you were alive today ... I know ... this would be the path you would have encouraged us to take. I know you never meant for Sasuke to suffer, but you had to protect us. You trusted me to complete this final task for you ... to ... sav - ' " Save the one you love most Naruto." Minato spoke as he smiled down at Naruto who looked up at him curiously. Minato looked out at the village as the wind whipped around the coat that Naruto now wore. " One day there will come a time when you have to fight to protect those you love, sometimes from themselves, but I know you can do it. You'll protect him." He said as he glanced back down at Naruto as the young Naruto grinned up at him, " O' course silly papa! I'll protect - " ' Sasuke no matter what. He is my most precious person.' Naruto thought as he reflected on his father's words.

When the group finally settled to camp for the night, Sakura and Sai worked on cooking up a meal for everyone. Naruto let out a sigh as he stretched some, " Man, I'm beat." He muttered as he glanced to the side and he blinked when he noticed Sasuke wasn't there. He looked around before he stood up and walked off a bit and pushed through the brush to find a clearing. He paused when he saw Sasuke standing in the center as did the Nine Tails. Naruto's eyes widened slightly, taking in how the moonlight spilled over Sasuke. Illuminating his form as the Nine Tails saw the image of another overlap Sasuke's for a brief moment. He leaned on a tree and crossed his arms over his chest. ' Why are you smiling like that Naruto?' The Nine Tails asked a bit in confusion. Naruto tilted his head. ' It's been awhile since Sasuke picked up a sword ... I'm sure he is excited ~' He thought as the Nine Tails blinked before looking back at Sasuke before he smirked some himself.

After dinner, everyone turned in. Sasuke slept soundly on his side beside Naruto, using his arm as a pillow as his other hand held onto the charms from the twins against his chest. Naruto slept in his usual sloppy way, one of his arms across Sasuke's side and his face half buried in the other's back. Sasuke's face scrunched up as he was pulled into his mind in a dream - like state. He found himself walking in darkness as he looked around, but he paused when he saw something white flutter across his vision. He turned his head as he spotted it, seeing the butterfly fluttering around and his eyes lifted. ' A .. butterfly?' He asked before a burst of wind burst towards him as he gasped and raised his arms to shield himself as it passed and he suddenly felt soft objects brush his arms. He quickly lowered them to reveal the sight before him. His eyes widened in wonder as he found himself in a meadow of white and pale colored flowers. The petals carried with the passing breeze as he looked around. ' W ... Where am I ..?' He asked before he heard the rattle of chains and he turned his gaze forward and saw a figure in the distance. He hesitated for a moment before he ran forward.

Sasuke slowed as he got closer and his eyes widened at the sight of the male sitting on a throne of white stone. White and gold chains shackled to his neck, wrists, and ankles and off setting his tanned skin. His slender, muscular form drapped in white and gold silks and celestrial white robes flowed about his arms and above his head, two large golden horns on the sides of his head and curled in much like a ram's. Glittering gold scales patched some of the skin on his arms, legs, chest, and neck and his hair was pure white, long and flowing about his form and draped about the throne. Sasuke stood before the being in awe. The figure shifted slightly and opened his white lashed rimmed eyes slowly to reveal the unnatural crimson pink colored eyes that Sasuke himself sometimes took on as the white pupils in the center slitted some at the sight of Sasuke. The figure's pale pink lips slowly formed a smile before they parted as the male closed his eyes and smiled warmly at Sasuke. " Ah, welcome Sasu-chan ~" The warm, airy voice spoke to Sasuke tensed, feeling his chest pulse lightly, but even without an introduction ... Sasuke knew who this was. His mind reflecting to the chained beast among the darkness of his mind. He stood up straight, " ... King." He spoke as the wind whipped about them as it blew up the petals as the male lifted his clawed hand and rested his cheek against his palm as he nodded, his pointed ears twitched some as he crossed his legs, ignoring the rattle of the chain. " It is a pleasure to see you again Sasu-chan." He said as Sasuke lowered his eyes, his mind racing with a million questions, how was he seeing King? Why now of all times?

" H ... How? I've never ... seen you this way before." Sasuke asked as King chuckled and nodded. " It is true, in your mind, I've always shown my cursed form to you. The one corrupted by the darkness of mankind." He said as his smile faded and he looked down some. " Sadly ... that is my true form now. I can no longer take the form before you." He said as Sasuke's eyes widened. " ... corrupted by the darkness of mankind? What do you mean?! W - What happened to you?! Why did you attack our village back then!? " He asked with a desperate tone to his voice. King lifted his gaze to Sasuke before he shifted to sit up as he frowned briefly before a smile graced his lips, " Well .. before we begin that tale, it would seem we have two more guests." King spoke as Sasuke's eyes lifted before he heard footsteps and he glanced back to see Naruto running towards him, but his eyes lifted. The other was his youngerself. Sasuke blinked as Naruto suddenly hugged him almost knocking the two of them over, " Naruto you - " " Sasuke! Why do you look like that?! Where are we?!" He he whined loudly as Sasuke blinked before he looked at King as the other moved his hand as a mirror appeared and floated infront of Sasuke as he gasped at the sight of himself as his younger self as well, looking around fourteen. He then looked up at King. " Why?" He asked as Naruto blinked and then looked towards King as his eyes widened.

King waved the mirror away and was quiet before he smiled brightly as he raised his hand. " Because I simply adore chil - !" But before he could finish a sandal flew across the air and smacked him right in the face as he jolted. Sasuke and Naruto gasped before looking back at the auburn haired male that was walking towards them. He was tall and somewhat lanky, but had muscle. His hair was wild and untamed and his overrall appearance a bit rough as he limped with one sandle, but attempted to stomp before he stopped as his ears twitched atop of his head and the massive fluffy tail whipped behind him in annoyance. Naruto's eyes widened as he smiled some. " Kyuubi!" He cheered as Sasuke's gaze lifted as he stared up at the other. " Kyuubi ...?" He asked as Kyuubi looked down at the two and he grinned proudly as he winked down at the two of them. " In the flesh ~ Nice to finally meet ya Sasuke ~" He said as Sasuke looked confused, but he nodded as Kyuubi caught the sandal that flew back at him and his grin disappeared as he looked up at King as the white haired male rubbed at his sore face. Sasuke and Naruto turned around to look at King as well. Kyuubi dropped his sandal to slip it on, " ... it's been a long time Master." Kyuubi muttered as King scowled somewhat at Kyuubi, but he closed his eyes as he sighed. " Well this was unexpected ~ were you worried I'd spirit Sasuke away ~" He asked as he smirked at Kyuubi as Sasuke glanced back and up at Kyuubi. The auburn haired male had a look of discomfort on his face before he glanced away.

Sasuke looked back to King as the male cleared his throat before he clapped his hands together. " It is good that your all here though, it will make explaining things easier. Since I may not be able to take this form again after all ~" He said as he smiled as Kyuubi's eyes widened before he turned his head to look at King as he tensed up. " Have a seat ~ we have much to discuss and not a lot of time I'm afraid." He said as Sasuke and Naruto sat down on the steps of the throne, staring up with eager eyes to know what this all meant. Kyuubi stood off to the side with his arms crossed, pouting much like a child for some reason. King leaned back as he looked down at the two children. " Now to answer your question from earlier Sasuke ... I must start from the beginning ... "


End file.
